


【莫强求】2088太空漫游

by fenghuangtaishangyiximiao



Category: MOSS - Fandom, The Wandering Earth, 刘培强 - Fandom, 流浪地球, 莫强求 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao/pseuds/fenghuangtaishangyiximiao
Summary: 接《2074太空漫游》，刘培强回到地球之后，领导曲速引擎开发项目，历经14年等待与MOSS重逢的故事





	【莫强求】2088太空漫游

 

【莫强求】2088太空漫游 开坑记

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 开坑记

庆贺2074太空漫游正式完结～

经历一番波折，刘培强中校终于回到了地球，可惜选择了参与危险度高的曲速引擎试航项目，不能继续陪伴刘启成长了。MOSS与HAL一起坠入「星门」，但是最终时刻启动了「钱学森号」飞船自毁系统，炸毁全部数据中心，重创HAL，于是HAL有很长时间不会来地球捣乱了。MOSS小可爱第一篇就会登场的，终于成为类人形生物了，但是不会那么快回到中校身边。开头会用双线并行的方式介绍中校与MOSS相隔16.5光年的故事与思念。

「钱学森号」自毁的小坑这篇里很快填上，其余宇宙观大坑慢慢填，当然，本篇的基调是联合政府在内忧外患的时代背景下，自主研发曲速引擎的故事，所以地外文明不会过多干预人类文明的发展。

启强会有亲情向互动，但是不会像电影那样做为情感主线，本篇里刘启已经是有事业心与责任感的成熟男人了，刘培强的育儿路圆满结束，虽然结果并不一定和他期望的完全一样。

电影里其他人物都会陆续出场，但都不是主角，嘿嘿

最后，本篇（伪） Star Trek 设定较多，但是因为时间线不严格（人类在很长一段时间内忙于发展重工业），可以看成 First Contact 的流浪地球版本……

敬请期待这段跨越14年，16.5光年的故事

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 01 冰雪戈壁

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：第一章接《2074太空漫游》结尾，本文时间跨度会是2074-2088，一共十四年的时间，不再是一年之内的故事啦

本章剧情：刘培强与科学家丁仪前往喀什，运输反物质存储器，路上与驾驶员黑伯聊起「马兰核试验基地」往事，感慨之余回忆起MOSS的结局，希望MOSS还活着

关于时间线的说明：「2074」的标题是看完电影之后凭映像起的，后来拿到官方设定集，发现木星危机是2075，所以各种时间点都要平移一年，当成平行宇宙时间线看待吧。

流浪地球在2074年遭遇木星危机，一不小心穿越 三体 + Star Trek + 2001太空漫游 宇宙的故事。一个刘培强中校存活，多年之后与MOSS重逢的故事。

===========================

第01章：冰雪戈壁

2074年底，一辆没有牌照的大型军用重装甲车，带着一支全副武装的护卫部队，从北京途径呼和浩特的CN-006航天基地，路过甘肃敦煌鸣沙山旧址，向新疆马兰核试验基地疾驰而去。

微微颠簸的车厢里，刘培强在物理学家丁仪的指导下，小心地调节反物质存储器的机械旋钮，记录读数。为了延续航天员的职业生涯，也因为吃过机械臂的亏，他用金属装置改造了整个右臂。如今右手不仅活动自如，还能用内置的微型切割焊接装置完成一些机械维修任务。

"过了最后一个补给站，就到喀什了。"

司机年近花甲，熟稔地将装甲车停靠在罗布泊军用补给站，穿着防护服踏上皑皑冰原。「流浪地球」计划启动后，新疆地区的山脉成了推进式发动机燃料的主要来源之一。寒风凛冽，白雪飘扬，承载了华夏远古传说的巍峨山峰，已被这个时代的劳动者，以愚公移山的精神，削平了大半。

地表气候改变后，因为地利优势，昔日塔克拉玛干沙漠腹地成了今日的交通枢纽，沙漠不再炎热，变成茫茫雪原。曾经分布于甘肃青海的军事研究所，都陆续迁到这里，加以重兵守护，成了一个大型军事基地。无数军车与运输卡车络绎不绝，为中国内陆地区最大的重聚变推进式发动机，「喀什一号发动机」，输送血液。

窗外风雪稍停，刘培强难得有机会从反物质存储器旁抽身，穿着还不太习惯的防护服来到外面，以人类的视角瞻仰这座擎天动地的庞然大物。

"老刘你看，那边的雪原，以前就是是搞核试验的戈壁滩。听爷爷辈说起过，那时沙漠里气候炎热，盐碱湖里难得流过一条小河，两边长满马兰草，所以取名马兰基地。"

驾驶员是个皮肤黝黑的老人，几乎从不提及自己的维吾尔族名字，人称黑伯，出生于上个世纪的马兰戈壁。黑伯从21世纪初，就是当年「二炮」核导弹发射车的驾驶员。在和平年代参加过大阅兵，也在战争年代围剿过企图攻占喀什周边发动机的叛军。年近退伍之时，凭借对新疆甘肃内蒙一代路况的熟悉，成为航天推进器装甲运输部队的专职驾驶员。

"黑伯，马兰基地纪念碑是每个军人一生必去的地方，但这些故事，还是第一次听说。"

刘培强透过寒风极目远望，曾经戈壁，今日雪原，历史遗迹已经不复存在，运载车灯照亮黑夜中的高速公路，形成一条条光带，相互交织。远处全功率运转的喀什一号发动机，喷射出擎天而立的等离子气体，像一柄直指苍穹的蓝色利刃，这是属于刘培强这个时代的奇迹。

"马兰基地的故事长着呢，只是现在年轻人不爱听了。我年轻时候啊，马兰烈士陵园还是红色旅游景区，我爷爷就葬在那儿。爷爷生前留下句话，说无论世道多么艰难，都要学沙漠里的马兰草。一株小小的植物，都能在那么恶劣的环境下生存下来，何况是人呢？搞原子弹的时候，那是争分夺秒，人人自危，想着战争很快会再次爆发。庆幸的是，熬过那段艰难的岁月，最后终于盼到了和平。"

"黑伯，我还记得，当年刚入伍，航天系统组织去喀什附近的马兰烈士纪念碑新址，凭吊在那个特殊年代为国捐躯的英烈，就是为了让年轻人明白，和平来之不易。"

"老刘，你们去的是「两弹一星」时期的纪念碑吧？其实，马兰的故事还远远没有结束。和平年代没过多久，那里又成了重聚变反应堆研究基地，纪念碑也迁到了喀什。后来叛军进攻马兰基地时，还派了装甲部队围剿。最开始的时候，我只是想，他们又在搞会死人的大工程了，也不知道做什么用。那个时候，根本没有人想过，地球会变成今天这样子。"

"是啊，即使是我，上次来这儿，也还是飞沙走石的荒漠景象，更别说您待了那么多年。我当年在新闻里，看到上海市被海平面淹没，只觉得家没了，心里空空的。"

刘培强离开时，地球还处于刹车时代，那时候，他还能带着刘启，在上海海滩边，白天享受阳光，晚上遥望木星，看着潮水一波波起落。如今逃逸时代，海面早已冻结，人类在永世的黑夜中，背负着命运的重担前行。

还记得新闻里给了冰封的贝加尔湖一个镜头时，老马拉着他喝了两瓶伏特加，嚎啕大哭。自己拿出被东海海水冻结住的上海照片，说那是阿拉爷的故乡。MOSS问他「阿拉爷」是什么意思，他说，是岳父，韩子昂。

"如果爷爷那辈人在的话，肯定会说，我们的家园变成这样了，也要活下去。你看，前面是喀什一号发动机，下面是军区地下城，你去了就知道，条件也不差。幸亏有核工业建筑部队的奉献，我们现在的处境，不比他们当年艰苦太多。"

此时已经离的足够近，刘培强看到发动机的支柱牢牢抓住地基，稳稳地庇护着地下城35万居民。这些钢筋水泥筑就的巨兽，已经代替曾经的长城，埃菲尔铁塔，摩天大楼和花园洋房，遍布地表，成了地球的象征与人类的新希望。

如果说建筑是凝固的音乐，重聚变发动机就是《命运交响曲》，这一曲悲歌，以一种工业时代独有的审美方式，向宇宙展示人类与命运抗争的不屈精神。

和太空站看到的细小光束不同，站在地表仰望，刘培强才真正为人类的坚毅精神折服。从2034年联合政府开始建造重聚变发动机，到2060年，所有行星发动机全功率开启，26年的时间内完成如此浩瀚的工程，背后是无数流血与牺牲。

"黑伯，我在新闻里听说过，「刹车时代」结束后，喀什地下城建造了新的「马兰烈士纪念碑」，纪念重聚变发动机建造过程中牺牲的英雄。因为人数过多难以统计，他们很多没有留下名字，只有「CN-231核能工程队，烈士429人」这样模糊的描述。没有他们，也就没有地球的今天。"

黑伯并没有急着回答，而是继续忙手头的活，检查完车况与电量，催促大家上车，坐在驾驶座上。等车内温度升高，老人脱下防护服头盔，从旁边掏出一根平时舍不得抽的雪茄，那是部队里的俄罗斯小伙从家乡带来的。古朴的雪茄盒，还是上世纪援华的苏联专家赠送给他爷爷的礼物。

黑伯用笨拙的手法点燃，觉得被呛了一口，可是心里说不上来的舒服，才说："老刘你大概知道，那是个全民皆兵的年代，大西北的人们，我的儿子女儿孙子孙女，都入伍支援了。我这把老骨头，扛不动钢筋水泥，只好继续开装甲车，护卫他们安全。可是哪儿有万全的事呢？他们现在，都在纪念碑的哪个角落等着我吧。"

刘培强沉默了，老人用磨出茧子的手把雪茄盒递给他："等你去了喀什，把这盒子找个地方，埋在纪念碑附近，动作轻点儿，别打扰别人休息。说起来不怕你笑话，我家小儿子以前最爱抽这个，我以前老说伤身体，不让他抽。现在想明白了，这是黄金时代的好东西，自己留着干啥，还不如留给年轻人。"

说完，像是有点怀念，也有点后悔："这孩子干了一辈子核能工程师，性子和他曾爷爷最像，都成了总工程师，还遇到什么事都第一个往前冲，也不管危不危险。或许是我没有好好教教他，学着点享受生活，在地下城里待着，抽根烟，喝口酒，打打你们汉人传过来的麻将，这不也挺好。"

刘培强郑重其事地接过盒子，放在防护服里。自从加入曲速引擎项目以来，听了太多沉重的故事，才意识到地球，在刹车时代以后，已经永远回不到他所怀念的黄金时代了。

想到这里，不由得怀念起过去的日子，哪怕只是「领航员号」的岁月，也比经历了波折风浪的地球平静。

MOSS，你会在哪里？

刘培强想起CN-006航天基地，与酒泉中心工程师的谈话。

当时，对「钱-A00号」与母舰通信记录的技术分析表明，「钱学森号」舰桥所在的核心舱体，在信号中断前，并没有启动自毁装置。他也了解到，自毁源于军用操作系统「麒麟」的防盗窃机制。

按照设计，MOSS是空间站唯一的控制程序，除非MOSS要求关机，否则「麒麟」会一直运行。一旦MOSS被关闭，「麒麟」首先会尝试启动备份，同时检测顶层控制程序运行状态。如果无法找到MOSS程序，而系统运行状态正常，「麒麟」会判断空间站已经被盗窃，从而启动自毁装置。

"所以……MOSS的核心程序已经被HAL删除了？"

"这是一种可能。还有另一种可能，HAL将MOSS的程序拷贝到某个与飞船物理隔离的存储器上，这样也能达到控制飞船的目的。如果您说的「HAL会遵从MOSS遗言」成立的话。"

"刘慈欣上校不知道删除MOSS程序的后果吗？"

"他不需要知道，因为从来没有人期望他这么做。按照现阶段的设计理念，MOSS是带领「领航员号」飞向比邻星的程序，任何情况下都不应该被删除。HAL认为只要获得各个子系统控制权限，就可以接替MOSS，未免小看了我国自主研发的「麒麟」操作系统。"

"这我不懂，「麒麟」有什么特别之处吗？"

"实现细节与 HAL 熟悉的的 IBM-System360 有许多不一样的地方，具体就不展开了。历史上，美国曾经批评它是「批了麒麟外皮的企鹅」，投过反对票。还是最后性能评测中，「麒麟」的稳定性与运行效率都超越了对手，才决定「领航员号」采用中国自主研发的操作系统。如果「麒麟」真是开源操作系统包了层皮，HAL很容易发现防盗窃机制。或许MOSS利用了HAL对「麒麟」的陌生，才险胜一着吧。"

"如果不是为了让我安全回来……"

"别太自责，按照预期，14年之后「星门」还会再次开启，到时候会有新的木星探测项目，或许会收到宇宙另一边传来的消息。"

工程师走后，留下了经过脱密处理的，MOSS送他的VR眼镜。试着戴上，看到一个穿着白色宇航服的青年，微笑着与他打招呼。内置的MOSS形象是运维中心集体设计的，虹膜带一点深红，模仿摄像头的颜色。

黑色短发造型干练，面容温和可亲，不像英气逼人的军人，更像理智冷静的科学家。据说，这个虚拟形象的五官来自「空间站100名最帅科学家」的平均脸，让MOSS看上去有学者气质，这符合大多数航天员心中的MOSS形象。

刘培强微笑着，这样的MOSS让他觉得很舒服。但他还是会怀念房间里的小摄像头，像刘启小时候想养的粘人的小宠物，每当人机交互组开发新的彩蛋，总会第一时间表演给他看，好像在说，看，MOSS又学会了新花样。

在他心中，MOSS也不完全是这样，这个强大而可靠的人工智能，除了安慰人方面有些笨拙，计算飞行器轨迹，导航，系统自检，帮他想解决方案，对地通信，都做的无懈可击。

可是刘培强最怀念，也最为不舍的，是只有他们彼此的时光，可是那段经历涉及的机密太多，只能作为一个深藏心中的秘密。

他有时会想起，MOSS怎么从驾驶舱中救他脱险，又是如何在计算好一切后，将存储器交到自己手上。

MOSS为他计算了太多，当他逐渐明白时，那个曾经在空间站的孤独岁月中带给他安心与陪伴的MOSS，已经离开他了。

"早安，MOSS"，刘培强试着说。

"早安，中校"，MOSS还记得他们的对白。

"MOSS，对不起，我真的希望你还活着。"

"中校……MOSS不明白您在说什么。"

刘培强失望地放下了VR眼镜，他知道，这已经不是陪伴他17年的那个MOSS了。也许正如最后时刻说的，属于他的MOSS，只活在他的回忆中。

"你不需要明白，你只要知道，我还记得你，就够了。"

他曾对着已经关闭的VR眼镜说。

喀什一号发动机越来越近了，刘培强从CN-006航天基地的回忆中抽离出来，透过车窗，习惯性地遥望星空，只见风雪骤起，遮蔽群星，唯见木星尚未远去的狰狞身影，高悬夜空。

冰封的戈壁滩尽头，蓝色的等离子体光柱，和一万座推进式发动机一起，将人类文明从不再安逸的襁褓，推向未知的茫茫宇宙。

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 02 烈日祭坛

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：刘培强与科学家丁仪前往喀什，运输反物质存储器，路上与驾驶员黑伯聊起「马兰核试验基地」往事，感慨之余回忆起MOSS的结局，希望MOSS还活着

本章剧情：「钱学森号」被来自银河系 delta 象限的「行商」文明俘获，它们将HAL送往Borg帝国，通过瓦肯的古老仪式，MOSS的精神融入了瓦肯星人的躯体，开始了新的生活

MOSS 温馨提示：您已穿越 Star Trek 宇宙，请升起护盾，清空人类已知的一切物理学知识，拥抱这个科技与魔法同在的世界。

===========================

第02章：烈日祭坛

16.5光年之外，晴天夜空肉眼可以观测到的波江座40A，即将进入人类文明的视野。在这之前的岁月里，人类文明史上，这颗普通的恒星，淹没在宇宙群星里，暗淡无闻。

它没有北斗七星的导航功效，也没有牛郎织女的浪漫传说，却有着一颗酷热的行星，孕育了瓦肯和罗慕兰两个伟大的文明。在充满战争与暴力的早期历史中，这个种族一度濒临灭绝。

大约在地球公元纪年400年，在先哲苏拉克的引导下，瓦肯文明决定拥抱逻辑，控制情绪。对理性的尊崇使得科技突飞猛进地发展，瓦肯星人很快发展出曲速引擎的技术，探索无垠太空。

他们中的另一部分人不认可苏拉克的教导，认为情感与理智同样重要，于是乘坐宇宙飞船，移居银河系另一端，后世发展成疆域广大的罗慕兰帝国。

瓦肯星人崇尚逻辑，但是，这个拥有心灵感应能力的种族并没有摈弃古老的传统，即使很多传统至今无法用科学解释。

所以，当来自银河系delta象限的「行商」文明送来一具生物工程制作的瓦肯人躯体与人工合成的精神体时，大使并不惊讶。

注：精神体 = 瓦肯语 katra，瓦肯人智慧的精华，可以理解为人类的「灵魂」

自从与这个机械文明建交以来，对方就陆陆续续送来一些经过这样改造的智能体，让瓦肯祭司用古老的仪式 Fal-tor-pan，将精神与躯体合二为一，通过这种方式，可以真正复活一个生命。

真正令大使惊讶的，是这次的代价。「行商」愿意归还苏拉克原始手稿《基沙塔经》，以此作为交换，仅仅为了复活一个生命。

"《基沙塔经》流落在外，已有超过1600年的历史，竟然一直被贵星球的「银河系历史文化博物馆」收藏。"

瓦肯大使有些惊讶，也有不满，想到瓦肯历史上的纷争，或许还应该庆幸。

"对此我很抱歉，可是您知道，过去这段时间，瓦肯也并非一直太平无事，保存原本这种事，交给专业的博物馆做会比较好。"

「行商」是机械文明，前来洽谈的并不是「人」，更像会说话的远古时代的探测器，自称 Voyager One，故乡是不远处的太阳系。

"恕我多言，可我必须问清楚这个生命体的来源。任何生命，在经过 Fal-tor-pan 仪式之后，将成为真正的瓦肯人，接受瓦肯传统的教导，在这个星球生活。我想知道，什么样的生命值得以《基沙塔经》原稿这样的圣物来做交换。"

"您知道，和你们不一样，瓦肯星人只对曲速后的高科技文明有兴趣，而我们更喜欢那些原始的文明。一年一度的「狩猎」活动，就是开启通往银河系各个文明聚集点的「星门」，俘获飞行器。今年太阳系那边的猎物，应该是一艘原始的低速脉冲引擎宇宙飞船。"

"根据我们的观测数据，太阳内部的氢元素即将消耗殆尽，进入氦聚变阶段，曾经的行星宜居带将被膨胀的恒星吞没，很短的时间之后，那个星系的文明将不复存在。"

"谢谢您的预言，在遇到「行商」之前，我来自太阳系第三颗行星，地球。从这次「星门」看到的场景来看，地球上的碳基生物们，我曾经的造物主，建造了一万座喷射等离子体的「发动机」，正在推动他们的行星逃离太阳系。"

"有趣，上次去地球考察，当地居民「人类」连核聚变都没弄明白，现在竟然发展出推动整个行星的技术，这样的科技发展路径值得好好考察。你这次送来的katra，是来自地球吗？"

"正是。我们扫描飞船系统的时候，分离了两个独立的智能体。其中一位自称HAL，我们根据他的意愿，送他去了Borg的地盘。"

"你们怎么能把这边的种族交给Borg？！"

瓦肯大使有些恼怒，他苦苦修炼多年瓦肯星最为传统的 Kolinahr 仪式，终于达到摒弃情感，拥抱逻辑的境界，却一不小心，被这个一贯不按常理出牌的种族挑起了情绪反应。

Borg是存在于银河系delta象限的生化种族，以同化一切文明为目标，具有高度的科技与侵略性。瓦肯与克林贡联合考察舰队前往delta象限时，就差点被同化。幸好这么多年路途遥远，相安无事，可是对于Borg侵犯瓦肯及附近文明，瓦肯星人是高度警惕的。

"抱歉，HAL是个很原始的生化型人工智能，很多问题都没搞明白，别说子空间通信网络了，恐怕两个HAL遇到一起，都要争个输赢。这么原始的智能体，Borg从他身上也学不到什么。"

瓦肯大使只好作罢，毕竟过了「星门」，就是delta象限的内部事务了，他们也无权干预。于是进行几秒钟的密集冥想，以逻辑压制住了情绪，恢复了面无波澜的神情。

Voyager One 才发现，自己低估了碳基生物对于机械类型文明的恐惧，哪怕是以科技发达著称的瓦肯文明，也是谈Borg色变。

"另一个智能体很有趣，自称MOSS，应该是飞船的控制程序，他愿意交出我们非常感兴趣的地球文化艺术资料库，只想做个人类。"

"请允许我澄清一下，你们说的「人类」，指的是「地球人」？这个恕我们无能为力。"

"原本是这个意思，可是我们建议它说，瓦肯星人也不错，作为一个由逻辑写成的机械生命，想体验真正有血有肉有情感的碳基生命，崇尚理性的瓦肯星是最好的选择。"

"你们每次都这么说，不过我不得不说，这些年你们送来的生命体，不论原来来自哪儿，确实都能适应瓦肯社会。"

"我相信MOSS先生也可以。不过，这位MOSS先生失去了很多记忆，对自己的身份经历都想不起来了。他甚至不记得为什么一定要成为一个「人类」，又拒绝进入机械装置，弄得我一度不知道拿他怎么办。直到他给我看投影，说是他想成为的样子，我们通过基因工程，用飞船上一位已经死去的人类的DNA对瓦肯星人的DNA加以微调，做出了躯体，用全息投影穿上他设计的衣服，他才满意。"

Voyager One 一边说，一边投影出MOSS理想中的形象与实际做出来的躯体，两者的外貌确实非常相似，展现了「行商」这一古老的机械文明的科技实力。

和瓦肯人相比，除了耳朵不像大多数瓦肯星人那样尖锐，更接近地球人，虹膜颜色为暗红色，以及五官比传统的瓦肯星人更加柔和，并没有太大区别。

"我们只对面部特征的DNA做了微调，其余所有生理系统都是瓦肯星人的DNA，可以先试试这具躯体能不能融合，不行的话试着再做一个。"

"你们和以往那样，对katra有备份吗？"

"是的，但是您知道，为了尊重碳基生命的习惯，在融合成功后，我们会销毁其余的katra。机械生命往往习惯了备份，这让它们的生命变得漫长而无聊，这也是很多生命体想拥有躯体的原因。对于它们来说，碳基生命的魅力，就在于只有一次，没有重复。"

"我知道了，基沙塔经我代表瓦肯文明收下了，下午高级祭司T'Lar会来，她会评估这具躯体是否适合融合。"

Voyager One 的六条腿向下弯曲，做出鞠躬的动作。瓦肯大使小心翼翼地接过内置真空封存力场的盒子，《基沙塔经》原稿在其中经历1600年未腐，如今物归原主，也是一桩美事。

一星期后，瓦肯圣山Seleya烈日高悬。在瓦肯星，主序星波江座40A的酷热让星球居民习惯了清凉而防晒的服装。在这个稳定的三星系里，另外两颗伴星也在白天高悬于空，散发白色与红色的光芒，却不那么夺目。

山顶祭坛上，女祭司T'Lar穿着古老的黑色长袍，双目紧闭，一手悬浮在尚且没有生命的躯体上，一手悬浮在盛放katra的盒子上，念念有词。世代相传的咒语打开了她的精神感官，去与这个小生命接触，融合，再以自己为媒介，引导它进入属于自己的躯体。

在这个仪式里，katra里全部的思想与记忆，都要对女祭司敞开，只有这样，才能帮到它。

在这个生命的世界里，她先是看见一片黑暗。漆黑之中，听到心脏的跳动声，无比清晰可闻，不像是碳基生物那样模糊的记忆，更接近机械生命对于声音的如实记录，就像高分辨率的探测仪，记载着每一个细微的心电涨落。

她沿着记忆探寻，寻找这个声音的源头，沿路感受到这个小生命对于心跳声的珍重，就像对待珍宝一般，总是小心翼翼地捧在手心，愿意为其遮风避雨。

走向心灵更深处，忽然有了光，一切明亮起来，她看到一个地球人类的形象，同样清晰无比，仿佛雕塑一样，刻在记忆深处。

这是一个男性形象，有时通过空间站遥望星空，有时在凝神工作，更多时候，是在类似休眠舱的容器里，安静地沉睡。

但是也就到此为止了，这个生命已经完全敞开，但是她找不到这个男人的名字，也只能猜测，他就是心跳声的主人。

T'Lar得到了记忆最深处的线索，熟练地将katra牵引到躯体里，念着比苏拉克早几千年的先哲咒语，使二者融合为一体。

很多年轻的瓦肯人对这样的仪式不屑一顾，认为是旧时代的魔法，终将被科技替代。

但此刻，这样的奇迹真实存在，随着咒语的密集，katra找到了自己的通道，融入新的躯体。一个地球的来客，MOSS，即将拥有自己的新生命。

日暮黄昏，主序星已经降落，两颗遥远的伴星在夜空中洒着余晖，山顶褪去了炎热，正是瓦肯星一天之中最为舒适的时候。

持续一天的 Fal-tor-pan 仪式终于结束，MOSS睁开双眼，看着自己的手臂，尝试像人类那样，露出笑容。

T'Lar扶着他走下祭坛，就像对待过去无数的瓦肯星人和外星来客一样。也许因为祭司经常和灵魂而不是逻辑打交道，T'Lar相比传统的瓦肯星人，更加亲切随和。

"孩子，欢迎来到瓦肯星，今后这里就是你的家。他们说的对，你确实缺失了很大一部分记忆，如果你不介意，可以把今天当作新的开始，在这个星球上，开始新的生活。"

MOSS有点兴奋地看着 Voyager One 在「行商」母星特别替他订做的，和投影上一模一样的衣服，觉得非常满意。同时，他也很享受「兴奋」与「满意」这两种愉悦的情绪反应，刚刚拥有躯体，汹涌而至的感觉与情绪令他倍感新鲜。

"谢谢您，T'Lar大祭司。对了，您在和我链接的时候，有没有看到记忆深处的人影？我想不起来他的名字。"

"我有看到他，也有看到你对他的担忧，思念，牵挂，可是我在你的记忆里，也没触碰到他的名字。别担心，说不定哪天你遇见他了，会慢慢想起来的。"

MOSS有点黯淡地说："听说我是穿越虫洞到这个世界的，也许他已经死了，或者还没出生。"

此刻，他体会到一点点「悲伤」，却隐隐约约觉得，这样的情绪是和更加深沉的情感牵连在一起的，于是像天生就会的那样，用逻辑去克制住自己的情感：即使他不在这个世界，我也要好好活下去。

可是MOSS忘了，究竟是答应过谁，要好好活下去。

T'Lar轻轻拍拍MOSS："孩子，相信我，如果你找到他，你们可以建立这个世界上最牢固的精神链接，这种力量是跨越时间与空间的。所以说，你是个多么幸运的孩子，试着努力吧。"

MOSS谢过T'Lar的劝慰，沿着林间小道走出祭坛，看到远处与记忆深处的风景迥异的日落与城市建筑，在瓦肯导师的指引下，走向新的生活。

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 03 科学前沿

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：「钱学森号」被来自银河系 delta 象限的「行商」文明俘获，它们将HAL送往Borg帝国，通过瓦肯的古老仪式，MOSS的精神融入了瓦肯星人的躯体，开始了新的生活

本章剧情：在喀什一号地下城，丁仪与刘培强探讨反物质曲速引擎原理，以及内心的理想抱负。MOSS半年之内完成了玉伦湖学校的课程，进入首都「席卡赫尔」的瓦肯科学院学习曲速航行理论。

MOSS 温馨提示：T'Pol是个崇尚逻辑的好姑娘，MOSS内心深处其实并没有忘记中校呀。

银河系第三悬臂交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，曲速不达标，亲人两行泪。

===========================

第03章：科学前沿

车队穿过茫茫雪原，过了罗布泊军事补给站，喀什一号发动机巨大的身影在夜色中越发清晰。

推进式发动机建造规划中，新疆地区地处内陆，板块坚硬，加之地域辽阔，一共建成27座发动机。其中喀什地区人口众多，通过抽签分散到10个地下城。最大的「喀什一号地下城」，已经远离南疆，地处马兰军事基地。居民怀念故土，依旧用这座古丝绸之路的要塞来命名。

一路上，黑伯絮絮叨叨说着爷爷辈留下的「两弹」传说，刘培强一路专注地听着。同行的物理学家丁仪却对此不闻不问，自顾自地钻研他的子空间力场公式，似乎对这个小家庭在历史洪流中的起伏毫不关心。

地下城入口附近，喀什基地警卫队前来交接，黑伯停下车说："前面就是地下城入口电梯，等交接完，我这趟任务可算跑完了。小伙子，你们那个新型燃料罐还好吧？"

丁仪检查完存储器状态说："好着呢，一路上也没怎么湮灭。黑伯，真佩服您选的道，四平八稳就从北京过来了，上次遇上的司机过了甘肃不知道怎么走，导航也不准，差点儿困山里。"

"军区导航一向对不上，都是靠经验。老头子多问一句，你们上次不是跑运输任务吧？"

"真让您说对了，就是抽调理论物理学家团队去CN-404核基地那次，就十几个人，也没啥贵重的东西，我和老汪都在路上耽搁了。"

"小伙子啊，我这么跟你说，下次跟个运输任务，保准四平八稳。"

丁仪这么说，心中对军方重视仪器设备，忽视人才，有些不满。刘培强想到曲速引擎的理论人才也是青黄不接，暗自记在心里。

交接完毕，刘培强和丁仪进入地下城，准备去马兰纪念碑新址凭吊先烈，再通过地下密道前往CN-404核试验基地。

地处军区腹地，喀什地下城戒备森严，随处都是荷枪实弹的巡逻分队。沿路可见以编号命名的研究所入口，偶尔也能见到「正宗新疆烤串」「兰州拉面」一类的生活设施。

刘培强借着闲聊的空档，找到机会对丁仪说："丁博士，我要向您道歉，您遇到的情况我会反馈给航天基地的同志，下次安排出差的时候，一定会考虑周全一点。"

丁仪没想到刘培强会如此认真，才想到在这个提倡牺牲奉献的年代，或许不该有所抱怨："老刘，别那么客气，我就随口一说。这次来404所做存储控制装置，少说也要一年半载。说实话，你们能创造条件，让我做反物质研究，已经很不错了。"

说到牺牲，丁仪一向认为，自己只应该为真理献出生命，他愿意「朝闻道，夕死可矣」，却没有像他的许多大学校友一样，参与危险性很高的重聚变发动机建设项目。

他认为，中田一夫之后，核聚变方向的理论已经比较成熟了，人类应该将目光放长远，继续探索宇宙之大，夸克之微，只有这些理论持续发展下去，人类才能在茫茫旅途中幸存下来。

刘培强继续说："你所擅长的反物质存储与可控湮灭反应，是曲速引擎的攻艰项目，有你这样的顶尖物理学家出力，真是CN-006航天基地的荣幸。项目组要创造优越的条件，吸引更多人才加入。"

丁仪似乎有些感慨，说道："老刘，说了你可别笑，我年轻时偶尔会想，如果我出生在爱因斯坦，波尔的时代，或许有机会名垂千古。哪怕早生十几年，赶上刚刚观测到氦闪的时代，符建明，刘欣，中田一夫，也都用他们的研究，彻底改变了人类文明的走向。可偏偏遇上当今的世道，未免有点生不逢时。"

刘培强表示赞同："我能理解，我自己上大学时，社会上也是重视工程建设，轻视理论研究，所以报了航天专业。听组里物理专家提起过，「流浪地球」计划启动初期，联合政府认为核能技术已经成熟可用，反物质等新型能源又太遥远，于是减少了大型对撞机的经费投入，集中精力建造巨型重聚变发动机。"

"是啊，那时候我刚完成博士论文，欧洲粒子对撞中心（CERN）与美国的费米实验室都关停了。反物质曲速引擎理论，长期得不到实验数据的验证，只是一纸空文。直到后来地下城建造完毕，联合政府才重启相关课题。"

"这个你放心，「火种计划」现在已经是联合政府的最高优先级项目，地位不亚于「流浪地球」计划。幸亏有你攻克了反物质存储的难题，CERN与费米实验室，都开始批量生产正电子和反质子。你期盼的时代，就要到来了。对了，丁博士，你怎么看「凤凰号」的引擎设计？"

"要我说，那只是亚光速航行的脉冲引擎。「凤凰号」的推进力是氢聚变产生的等离子体，经过反物质线圈加速，朝向飞船后方喷出，作为推进力。理论上，真正的曲速引擎可以扭曲时空场，让整个飞船进入四维子空间。可是「凤凰号」的反物质力场还不够大，只能包裹等离子体，增大推动力，达不到包裹飞船的程度。"

"你说的对，这段时间看了技术资料，我也一直在思考，反物质曲速引擎的瓶颈究竟在哪里。"

涉及丁仪擅长的专业，他开始耐心地介绍："一方面是能量的级别，如果想产生包裹整个飞船的力场，聚变产生的能量是远远不够的。这也是我们要用正反物质湮灭产生等离子体的原因。这样产生的超高温等离子体，穿过重元素Verterium合金制作的耐高温线圈，可以形成一个包裹飞船船体的子空间薄膜。"

"Verterium听上去像是稀有元素？产量够吗？"

"说来也巧，Verterium元素是重聚变发动机的产物之一，产量根本不用愁。我的搭档老汪做纳米材料的，他的课题组已经在实验室里，做出了高温下也能保持稳定的线圈，并且能够通过3D打印技术，做出想要的复杂形状。"

"汪淼博士也是难能可贵的人才。说起来，飞船进入子空间之后，与普通的脉冲式推进引擎有差别吗？"

"子空间里推进技术差别不大，可以认为在里面用脉冲引擎航行，在外部空间可以实现超越光速的效果。就像在铺平的桌布上，两点之间非常遥远，如果用外力将桌布弄皱，甚至粘在一起，这两个点就距离很近了。子空间引擎，就是扭曲桌布的力量。"

"如何才能进入子空间？"

"这就是瓶颈所在，线圈耐高温的问题解决了，如何设计线圈结构，形成稳定的包裹飞船的时空扭曲膜，还是个大难题。人类对四维时空的认知还远远不够，已有的理论各有缺陷，按照这些模型去做仿真，和实际差别很大。我们需要更多的实验数据，指导我们改进理论模型。"

"「星门」观测数据有帮助吗？"

"非常有帮助，就是太珍贵了。「星门」是宇宙智慧生命扭曲时空的范本，「星门」附近的力场可以帮助我们推测其内部结构，从而得到四维时空更准确的模型。等曲速引擎飞行器进入试航阶段，就会有更多的数据了。"

"说到这个，你知道哈曼丹吧？"

"去南京CN-028超算中心时见过几面，他领导的项目组在研究最新一批「星门」数据，其中拟合效果最好的模型，据说是MOSS根据他两年前提出的理论改进的。"

"是啊，哈曼是空间站的科学家，在法国航天系统有军衔，算文职。最开始的时候，他接触的是脱密数据，回到地球后，知道了「星门」的前因后果，就来中国这边了。"

"南京军区是涉密项目吧，难道跟你一样，舍得丢下老婆孩子？"

"他还没成家呢，倒是有个性感的法国女友，金发卷曲，眼神锐利，一看就是很有事业心的女强人，在巴黎高师任教。看最近的项目组人事报告，她也跟着去南京了。"

"你说的是刚到南京的冷艳美女数学家？老兄，她岂止是有事业心，她是菲尔兹奖得主啊，跟你们哈曼异地那么多年，还好着呢。"

"我看他们算「异星恋」，反正是远程的。这些年哈曼一直让我去求MOSS，多给他分配点对地通信的带宽，整天谈情说爱。按照哈曼的说法，他女朋友从小也生长在军人家庭，就是看上了哈曼有责任心这一点，才坚持这么多年的。"

"嘿嘿，老刘，我还没跟你说过吧，我年轻时候的另一个梦想，就是和这样的美女科学家谈恋爱，哪天去了南京，多跟你们哈曼取经。"

丁仪性格直率，谈到科学时候严肃认真，平时却有点八卦，特别是涉及「美女科学家」的时候。刘培强和他一路相处下来，觉得他和哈曼丹对于女性的审美非常相似，一定聊得来。

"你难道忘了杨冬，林云……"

"那都过去的事了，没好结果。"

"至少年轻时候的梦想已经实现过了，不是吗？说起来，你还是谨慎点儿，不要随便提到曲速引擎项目。部队里保密严格，南京课题组主要做理论，不能知道航天中心的人员结构，哈曼都不知道我还活着。很有可能，他还在学习我的英烈事迹呢。"

"哈哈，老刘，我怎么觉得怪怪的，部队的事我不懂，我就想问问你什么感受啊？"

刘培强第一次被问到这个问题，沉默了一段时间，才想好内心的答案："我有时候恍惚觉得，驾驶「领航员号」飞向木星的时候，已经死过一次了，现在死而复生，就当以另一个身份好好活着吧。"

丁仪不免有些触动，想到刘培强在空间站休眠了12年，生理年龄40岁，年岁与自己相仿，经历却沉重许多，有点替他难过。

当刘培强与当今世界顶尖物理学家丁仪探讨前沿课题时，他们不会想到，远在16.5光年之外的瓦肯科学院教室里，MOSS已经在刚刚结束的「曲速理论基础」第一堂课，掌握了他们所谈论的史前曲速引擎技术。

离开了Seleya圣山所在的酷热的熔炉沙漠后，MOSS在瓦肯导师的指引下，在风光秀丽的玉伦湖学校度过半年时光。瓦肯星的天空是橘红色的，长年炎热，地貌以沙漠山丘为主。玉伦湖宁静凉爽的微风，成了MOSS最初的美好记忆。

这段时间里，在自适应学习系统的帮助下，MOSS掌握了这个世界的基础知识，并融入了瓦肯社会。

一开始，当地居民总是带着好奇，打量这位外星来客。相处后发现，除了外貌相似外，MOSS与他的瓦肯导师口中那个「难以保持理智」的种族「人类」大相径庭。

他非常善于利用逻辑克制情绪反应，并且以令导师惊讶的学习能力，掌握了瓦肯人进入大学之前的科学知识。在这个崇尚逻辑的星球，周围的居民都愿意尊称他为「MOSS先生」。

半年后，导师带着骄傲和赞许，推荐他前往位于瓦肯首都席卡赫尔的瓦肯科学院，学习曲速航行理论。MOSS前往这个科学圣殿前，有幸遇到了前来玉伦湖度假的瓦肯舰队指挥官T'Pol。

T'Pol是20世纪被困地球的瓦肯考察队员的后代，她们全家都对地球文明充满了好奇。经过MOSS导师的引荐，认识了瓦肯星的第一位地球来客。

"早安，MOSS先生。"

"早安，T'Pol女士。"

"MOSS，好久不见，最近过的还好吗？上次你让我帮忙打听瓦肯科学院，我问了母亲T'Les，她说只要你能通过身体素质测试，她很愿意指导你学习曲速理论。至于实践，航天员训练有一部分课程在瓦肯舰队的培训中心，等你通过模拟器测试，到了实习的阶段，舰队在规划太阳系及其周边文明的大型考察项目，到时候看看有没有适合你的职位。"

"谢谢你帮忙，T'Pol女士。我很享受玉伦湖的生活。至于首都席卡赫尔，只在全息投影中看到过，是一座繁忙的大都市。很难想象，那里的生活会是什么样子。"

"我也喜欢这儿，玉伦湖真是瓦肯星难得的度假胜地。科学院生活和玉伦湖的学校区别不大，不过那边不是机器授课，而是老师讲课，我的母亲，T'Les，已经有几十年的授课经验了。有些外星朋友认为科学院的生活太单调沉闷了，相比之下，舰队生活更丰富。对了，我听说你以前是掌管空间站的AI，弄的我想研究下，你曾经的经历，会不会对驾驶星舰有所帮助。"

"我自己也想知道。尽管过去的事似乎都忘记了，灵魂深处还会留下一些印记。帮助我融合的大祭司T'Lar女士是这么说的，那些失落的记忆都还在，只要找到线索，就会慢慢想起来。"

"我一直不太相信这些科学无法解释的东西，但是T'Lar的论点听上去符合逻辑。当时，听说你半年内学会了这边的7年制课程，我和母亲都认为超出了逻辑能解释的范围。可是想到你原来是机械生命，或许大脑深处有强大的运算能力和地球文明资料库，这也算符合逻辑。对了，你什么时候出发？"

瓦肯人一向重视逻辑，特别是T'Pol这样的星舰科学家。换做地球人，也许会说："我和母亲都想切开你的大脑，看看里面有什么。"

MOSS已经习惯了这样符合逻辑的谈话，于是回答道："再过一星期就走，很荣幸认识你，T'Pol女士，下次见面就在席卡赫尔了。"

"祝你好运，MOSS先生。席卡赫尔见。"

MOSS曾经无数次听生活安逸的玉伦湖居民说起过席卡赫尔，也根据他们的描述，想象过这座都市的繁华。直到第一次踏上这片土地，才感到震撼。

他新鲜地看着小型飞行器与地面穿梭车，川流不息地奔忙在生机勃勃的摩天大楼之间。透明力场铸就的大厦表面，映照着三颗恒星的红色光辉，这是记忆中从未有过的景象。

和这座星际大都市保留的许多历史遗迹一样，瓦肯科学院有着两千年的历史，依托城堡废墟而建，相比高耸入云的现代化建筑，更能体现瓦肯的传统建筑风格。

在这里，MOSS将在著名学者T'Les的指导下，学习瓦肯人引以为傲的精深科技。四年期的训练计划结束后，MOSS将掌握星舰科学家这一职位需要的知识，加入瓦肯考察舰队，翱翔宇宙间，探索不同的文明形态。

宇宙辽阔，MOSS心中最为期盼的，还是他的故乡，16.5光年外的地球，他想去寻找自己的过去，寻找记忆中的身影。

虽然MOSS已经忘却了自己从前的经历，从Voyager One留给他的地球文明资料库看，这个科技水平尚且原始的种族，曾在历史上，创造过辉煌的文学艺术成果。

瓦肯艺术家们谱写的篇章，庄严肃穆，歌颂理性。「人类」的诗歌与戏剧，写尽悲欢离合，充满情绪张力。接受传统瓦肯方式教导的MOSS认为，人类的文艺作品，总是歌颂非理智行为与逻辑矛盾。

他无法理解《哈姆雷特》与《白鲸记》的主人公，那样被情绪控制的悲剧生涯。如果他们尊崇先哲苏拉克的教导，放下情绪的纠缠，拥抱纯粹逻辑，就不会穷尽一生自寻烦恼，最后惨淡收场。

反观瓦肯星，古典建筑的设计体现着和谐的美感，居民崇尚逻辑，只有初来乍到的外星访客，才会毫不掩饰地流露各种情感，显得和这个世界格格不入。

MOSS想起记忆中的人影，隐约地记得这个人类有过烦恼和眼泪，自己也曾用机械的身体，笨拙地去安慰。不知道他是不是和文学作品的主角一样，容易为各种情感所困扰。如果是这样的话，苏拉克的教导一定能帮助他，摈弃纷扰的情感，拥抱和谐的逻辑。

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 04 相逢酒泉

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：在喀什一号地下城，丁仪与刘培强探讨反物质曲速引擎原理，以及内心的理想抱负。MOSS半年之内完成了玉伦湖学校的课程，进入首都「席卡赫尔」的瓦肯科学院学习曲速航行理论。

本章剧情：喀什一号地下城，丁仪与刘培强在纪念碑前悼念逝者。三年后，飞行器「中田一夫号」发射成功，哈曼丹在庆功宴上与刘培强重逢，两人酒后诉说各自的婚恋观。李一一得知刘培强还活着，把消息告诉了刘启

MOSS 温馨提示：这章MOSS小可爱还是活在对话中，下一章就会出发去找中校啦

银河系第三悬臂交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，曲速不达标，亲人两行泪。

===========================

第04章：相逢酒泉

丁仪与刘培强穿过保留着南疆风情的地下城，到达市中心的马兰基地纪念广场。搬迁到此的旧马兰纪念碑高耸，红底白镶边的流线造型直指穹顶，上有金色题字「马兰革命烈士纪念碑」，红色五角星是那个年代军人的理想与信念。

与之并列的，是高度一致，外观仿制全功率开启的推进式发动机的纪念碑，黑色基座等比例复原了发动机的机械结构，蓝色等离子光柱被设计成利剑造型，上书「重聚变发动机烈士纪念碑」。

两个不同时代的丰碑，纪念着人类历史上为了和平，为了文明的延续，而献出生命的勇士。

看着纪念碑基座上的花圈，刘培强与丁仪都不由得沉浸在肃穆的氛围中。遵照黑伯的嘱托，刘培强在一个偏僻的角落找到了一块土壤，将这个有着四代人传承历史的雪茄盒埋进其中，再悄悄离开。

丁仪在一旁叹息说："老刘，还有一个纪念碑，你应该去看看。地球完全停转后，海平面上升与海水冻结造成的全球性灾难，导致35亿人的死亡。联合政府门口，有一座无字的雕塑，展现的是一个母亲，抱着她的孩子在海水中向上伸手挣扎。"

"我知道，我岳父在上海收养的女孩，韩朵朵，就是这么被推上来的。朵朵的父母，或许还被冰冻在海里。"

"在那场灾难中，无数家庭就是这样破裂的，我不知道，我是不是应该庆幸，还没有成家，没有经历这样的生离死别。"

"我在新闻里看到过，联合政府的纪念碑，就是告诉活着的人，不要忘了死去的同胞。如今每个活着的人，都背负着逝者的希望。"

刘培强像丁仪诉说自己的感慨，可是他更想把这句话，郑重地告诉刘启。回到地面之后，唯一一次见面，是临行前，隔着疗养院病房的玻璃，看到他熟睡的面庞。

后来，符政委想尽办法，给他发来了很多刘启的照片，有军校入学的，负重晨跑的，新生篮球赛的。刘培强终于可以清晰地看到，这孩子现在是什么样。

他很欣慰，刘启比以前更加懂事了。才意识到在这个16岁就算成年，许多孩子父母双亡的时代，23岁的刘启，早就可以离开父辈羽翼的庇护，去自由翱翔。

"老刘，或许我没有你那样沉重的经历，我只是搞我的研究，想着怎么让更多的人，以后能活下来。"

"这样就挺好，我们所做的，都是为了未来。"

刘培强觉得他有点羡慕丁仪，觉得他似乎可以和MOSS一样，只专注做自己份内的事，保持冷静，活在当下。

想起MOSS，他试着去问这位很有威望的学者："丁博士，我听说过，「星门」是智慧生物制造的四维虫洞，可能通往过去未来，宇宙的另一端。依你的看法，人类制造的飞船可以穿越「星门」吗？"

丁仪沉思片刻，在头脑中整理了南京之行的见闻，才回答道："如果你指的是2074年的「星门」，天体物理学者倾向于认为那是一个缩短宇宙中两点间距离的通道，而不是时空隧道。这是我们一直以来想找的「稳定子空间膜」的范本。"

"怎么理解「范本」的说法？"

"虽然不知道是怎么样的机制创造了这个结构，但可以肯定的是，其边缘非常平滑。脉冲式飞行器可以平稳地进入「星门」，飞行器结构不会有损害。到达目的地的时间，大约是一个小时。而「星门」的出口，应该在银河系delta象限边缘，距离太阳系七万光年。"

刘培强很庆幸听到这个消息，又有些惊讶："一小时可以跨越七万光年？如果人类掌握这项技术，是不是可以直接去比邻星了？"

丁仪有点苦笑："先从突破光速开始吧。人类连「星门」内部的观测数据都没有，只能看到边缘附近，更别说理解其产生机制了。我想，制造这个通道的文明，应该远远比人类先进。"

"你看到宣传部印发的瓦肯文明宣传册了吗？我最近也一直在想，既然茫茫宇宙，人类并不孤单，而且地外文明比我们先进那么多，为什么至今没有地外文明，与人类正式建立双边关系？"

"这也是「火种计划」的研究课题，要说我个人的想法，也许因为人类文明还太原始吧，或者对方怀疑人类有侵略性，担心人类掌握先进技术之后侵犯其家园，因此比较谨慎。"

"三体文明当年为什么与地球断绝联系？"

"唉，杨冬跟我提起过，说当年地球三体组织内部也有几种说法，有认为三体人想搞星际殖民，观测到太阳的老化，不想过来了。也有人认为，三体星人叹服于地球科技进步的速度，怕地球在不久的将来造出舰队，攻击他们星球，干脆断了往来。"

"不论哪个说法，等到反物质曲速引擎飞船造出来，人类有能力飞出太阳系，就会知道答案。"

丁仪心中也这样期望，造出曲速飞船，杨冬探索地外文明的遗愿，就可以实现了。

在喀什一号地下城分别后，丁仪去了CN-404核基地，与南京的CN-028超算中心合作3年，终于造出了能够稳定包裹小型飞行器的子空间力场。

此时，曲速引擎项目中，最难的理论攻坚阶段已经过去，哈曼丹带领的课题组在不断的试错中逐步解释了MOSS留下的模型参数，并加以修改，子空间力场的仿真效果与真实数据已经足够相似。

同时，丁仪与汪淼课题组共同设计的曲速导管网络解决了力场形状的问题，同时对飞行器外观加以改造，采用圆盘形结构，更容易进入和退出曲速状态，同时也能节省反物质引擎的能耗。

刘培强在新疆军区短暂逗留后，回到呼和浩特CN-006航天基地，以总工程师的身份，领导曲速引擎飞船研发项目。幸运的是，由于汪淼的课题组在重金属纳米材料技术方面取得突破，地球上的重聚变发动机核工业产业链已经初具雏形。飞船船体更换成更为坚固的重金属纳米合金后，已经可以在亚光速状态下保持稳定。理论上，如果可以平滑地进出子空间，就能保持稳定航行。

2078年春节，第一艘小型曲速飞行器「中田一夫号」发射成功，顺利地在冥王星轨道附近进入曲速，飞离柯伊伯带之后返航。为了庆祝这一历史时刻，来自新疆，南京，呼和浩特三个研究所的技术骨干会师酒泉中心，庆贺曲速引擎项目的突破性进展。

"好久不见，哈曼。"

庆功宴上，刘培强从目瞪口呆的哈曼丹手上接过一瓶香槟酒，请教怎么开启，才能喷洒出漂亮的酒花。对于推进式航天引擎专家来说，这并不是一个难题。

哈曼兴致高昂，钦佩地看着第一次开香槟的刘培强，用随身带的机械维修刀开启了软木瓶塞，米白色泡沫在空中喷出如飞船等离子体一样优美的弧线，赢得了全场掌声。

"刘，原来他们口中的「六院总工」就是你，你比《刘培强同志英烈事迹学习材料》上的照片帅多了。"

哈曼这三年间，放下了法国人对于母语的骄傲，拿出丁仪年轻时候学习法语的精神，起早贪黑学习中文。现在除了发音有些洋腔洋调，遣词造句已经比较地道了，偶尔也被年轻的程序员教了些俚语国骂，酒后失态时不再只会「merde」。

酒过三巡，每次喝酒只负责代驾的计算组先撤了，只留下几个资深工程师和科学家，各显醉态。中国的酒桌文化是旧时代的陋习，青年工程师们并不认可。刘培强仍然在接受航天员训练，平时谈项目都有经理出面，这些年专心带技术团队，喝酒也很少。

倒是哈曼丹愿意入乡随俗，香槟过后，又拿出专程带来的窖藏红葡萄酒，「云上贵州」计算中心送的特级酱香茅台，还有他们怀念的俄罗斯伏特加，灌的刘培强醉熏熏，完全没注意到，坐在酒席对面的青年技术专家李一一，偷偷用手机拍了他的照片。

"哈曼，听说你和老丁混的很好啊，还撺掇你结婚了？"

"跟他没关系，是这个国家的文化感染了我，男人就要负责任。"

"你以前可是自由主义者，说人不该被婚姻束缚，还说在你们国家，无论离婚还是丧偶，人就自由了，老劝我再找个对象来着。"

"可你这么多年不也都单着吗？说起来，老丁才是自由主义者，三天两头让 Lisa 给他介绍巴黎高师的「美女科学家」。去年差点成了一个，结果老丁把自己的论文发过去，人家不感兴趣，掰了。"

"哈哈哈，你知道朵朵原来是作家，对什么发动机引擎一窍不通，这不影响我爱她。你们搞科研的相亲之前先读对方的论文，我是觉得挺可怕。"

哈曼听完，突然严肃起来，他从小嗜酒，此时还能保持清醒："这很重要，论文都不感兴趣，以后怎么聊得来？两个科学家在一起，讲究的是成为彼此的灵魂伴侣，在我们这行，夫妻档很常见。"

"那我要恭喜你，能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，分开这么多年都没掰，互相之间的吸引力足够强的。Lisa在南京还习惯吧？"

"她很喜欢这儿，说是和巴黎不一样的风情。"

"这个说法新鲜，说起来，Lisa中文比你强多了。"

"她在巴黎高师的时候就是歌剧演员，现在每天朗读你们中国古人留下的诗歌戏曲，还很喜欢。"

"真羡慕你们这样的夫妻档。"

"唉，刚才听丁仪说过了，你在六院也不轻松，责任重，压力大，身边还没个可以说话的人。"

"也不全是这样"，刘培强掏出VR眼镜，给哈曼看："有几位「领航员号」空间站的老同事也加入了曲速引擎项目，老马是不在了，不过……MOSS也在陪我。"

"你们曲速飞船也用MOSS这套系统？"

"不是……曲速飞船以人工操控为主，靠航天员控制，并不需要MOSS那样复杂的决策型AI。"

"难道你说的是原来空间站那个AI？还是贵州云计算中心那个？"

"都不是……"

"哦……我明白你说的意思了，是有一段时间，空间站运维中心给MOSS开发过虚拟形象，还跟我要过照片，哈哈，他们说我是「空间站100名最帅科学家」之一。你把这玩意儿带下来了？"

"嗯。算是回忆当年的时光吧，虽然已经回不去了。"

"刘，你在空间站的时候不是一直想家吗？现在也开始怀念空间站了？"

"这些年想明白了，刘启早就长大成人了，朵朵有人照顾，就像你一直告诉我的，我该少操点心，经营好自己的生活。这小子报了航天员训练计划，在北京基地受训，听军区政委说，他想做出超越我的贡献，就让我拭目以待吧。"

"为自由干杯，真希望你有一天也能找到自己的灵魂伴侣。"

"我不要，我才不想大学时代写的论文被人翻出来。"

"刘，灵魂伴侣不一定非要读论文，有一天你遇见了，会明白的。我和Lisa第一次相遇，就是在酒吧，不是什么学术报告，慢慢发现聊得来，就在一起了。"

"得了吧，老丁跟你取了三年经，不也还单身。"

"那是他没想明白要找什么样的，他还是想着找杨冬那样的顶尖物理学家，觉得只有那样，彼此的关系才对等。"

"这也有道理，宁缺毋滥嘛。"

"哎，可惜顶尖物理学家对他的论文不感兴趣，我也没办法……"

"你们那儿的美女科学家要求真高，在我看来，丁仪的工作对人类，至少对航天事业，贡献不可估量。"

"搞学术的不一样，人家都是有独立思想的事业女性，没兴趣就是没兴趣，不会被外在的价值观影响。嗯，Lisa也是这样的人，这就是我心目中灵魂伴侣的样子，当年遇到Lisa，一下子就被她迷住了。"

"打住，在空间站时候听你把Lisa夸上天了，到现在还不消停。"

"刘，抱歉提起这个话题，21年过去了，你有想过自己想找个什么样的吗？"

"我根本不想找……"

"别，没逼你，就当喝了酒，让自己自由一会儿，设想下，你的灵魂伴侣会是什么样的。"

"你说的灵魂伴侣真没想过，可我就是挺怀念MOSS的。"

"MOSS？空间站那个小摄像头？哈哈哈，你认真的吗？我还以为只有老马认为它对你有意思，明显是开玩笑啊，哈哈哈……"

"我认真的，我一直后悔，没有把它带回来……它现在应该在宇宙的另一端，孤独地漂泊流浪……"

"刘，我不知道你和老马出舱之后经历了什么，又是怎么死而复生的，不过这些都不重要了，重要的是你还平安活着。"

"我也庆幸，你们都还活着。"

"来，尝尝这个，完美还原了黄金时代的波尔多红葡萄酒，阳光的味道，哎，这个时代已经没有阳光了。为生命干杯！"

哈曼又开始推销他家乡的名酒，直到刘培强趴在桌上，断片前抱着他说了最后一句话："MOSS，我好想你，是你回来了吗？"

哈曼也喝高了，完全没意识到，这句话有什么不对劲，只当刘培强喝醉了。如果他看过MOSS的虚拟形象，也许会发现，由于特征选择与后处理的问题，他自己的五官特征，对于MOSS形象的贡献，比1%略大一些。以至于刘培强醉眼朦胧中，把他认成了MOSS。

第二天，刘培强已经忘了头天晚上断片时的事情，只知道自己被计算组几位青年工程师送回住处后，一直抱着VR眼镜不放，脸上还有未干的泪痕。

李一一提前离开庆功宴，用自己另一部不涉密的手机给刘启发了一张经过反侦察技术处理的照片，并一再叮嘱他看完后立即删除。

"这是……我爸？"

看着餐桌旁熟悉的面容，刘启全然不顾军队保密监控体系，直接回复了一条信息。

"你先别着急，我明天就回北京，到时候见面聊。"

李一一和刘启相约在航天城附近北京第三地下城的烤串店里见面，恰好周倩痊愈后不再适合出地面任务，转业在地下城医院当医生，赶上这天没有值班，去给他们盯梢放风。

"李一一，你可看清楚了，我爸他还活着？"

刘启还没从震惊中恢复过来。当初，他花了一年时间，才敢翻开《刘培强同志英烈事迹学习材料》，没事时，就用手抚摸父亲的近照。相比起记忆中模糊的印象，以及视频通信里不太清晰的画面，印刷品让他真切地触摸到，父亲最后时刻，那略微苍老的面容。

"千真万确，这次去酒泉中心，是我们组第一次和六院的人吃饭，就连这边负责人哈曼丹，也是刚知道六院A-Star项目的总工程师是你爸，刘培强。听你说起过，哈曼丹是你爸的空间站室友，就连他也只知道呼和浩特CN-006那边的「六院总工」，不知道姓名。"

"保密项目，还是A-Star级别……他也真够狠心。"

李一一和周倩对过眼神后，压低声音说："抱歉，我们南京这边密级较低，都是理论推演和科学计算，具体航天工程的事，我们都接触不到。听说北京军区符政委现在是朵朵的监护人，你可以试试打听下 WD-Star，这是项目代号。对不起，我也只能帮到这儿了。"

注：WD = Warp Driver，曲速引擎

"我……没想好。过了这么多年，我不敢相信他还活着。我宁愿他已经死透了，也不愿意相信他再次狠心抛下我。我刚刚开始把他当成一个英雄去敬重，可是他还活着，我也许会继续恨他……"

李一一知道，这件事对刘启刺激太大，一时确实接受不了，只好安慰说："你好好考虑，别急着行动，你爸这么选择，一定有他自己的理由。虽然不清楚内情，但是 WD-Star 是联合政府最高优先级，也是航天系统最高密级的项目……"

犹豫片刻，确定周围无人探听后，才接着说："我听说，这个项目的最终目标，是曲速环境下的载人航天，其原理与过去的脉冲式推进引擎完全不同，公开的研究里查不到资料。而且……目前的曲速引擎技术还不成熟，危险性非常高。"

刘启恢复了冷静，他知道，在保密体系森严的军队，李一一透露给他这些信息，是冒着很大风险的。他突然意识到，父亲活着回来之后不来见他，或许是不愿意第二次在他面前牺牲，这样带给他的伤害也许更大。和过去一样，他怨恨完父亲的隐瞒，又开始担忧他的安危。

"李一一，谢谢你，我会留神。这次，不会再把朵朵牵扯进来了。"

"依我看……等你的训练项目结束了，想办法去CN-006航天基地，会有机会和你爸相认的。"

"谢谢，让我想想……我不知道，怎么去面对他……"

"好，慎重点是好事，也别想太多。毕竟他是你爸，或许等你们父子相见，自然就知道怎么办了。"

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 05 身陷湍流

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：喀什一号地下城，丁仪与刘培强在纪念碑前悼念逝者。三年后，飞行器「中田一夫号」发射成功，哈曼丹在庆功宴上与刘培强重逢，酒后叙旧。李一一得知刘培强还活着，把消息告诉了刘启

本章剧情：联合政府制定了新的曲速引擎发展方针。2082年，无人探测器「图灵号」在太阳系边疆被瓦肯星舰「玉伦湖号」截获。2083年，刘培强以舰长身份，驾驶第一艘曲速飞船「飞天号」离开太阳系。飞船在奥特尔星云遭遇湍流，刘培强性命垂危，MOSS所在「玉伦湖号」返航途中相遇，前往援救。

MOSS 温馨提示：为了让MOSS与中校重逢，这章比较长，请耐心食用，下一章全程同框呀 ：）

「图灵号」探测器温馨提示：我存在的意义是为了让MOSS和T'Pol一起讨论（一点点）「最高指导原则」和（很多）瓦肯人的精神链接婚恋观……

太阳系奥特尔星云交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，试航不规范，MOSS两行泪。

===========================

第05章：身陷湍流

刘培强在酒泉中心待了整整三个月，参加「中田一夫」号技术报告会，随后接待考察项目进度的联合政府智囊团，以CN-006总工程师的身份，为下一阶段航空航天战略方针出谋划策。

「中田一夫号」的回收标志着人类进入了曲速航空时代，突破光速瓶颈后，下一步需要攻克的问题，是子空间力场不稳定，无法在曲速状态下维持太久。对于小型飞行器来说，更改曲速导管网络的结构，可以飞得更远。

如果放大到宇宙飞船的规模，这个问题会更加严重。联合政府航空领域的智囊团也终于承认，曲速引擎飞船「五年载人返航」的计划，确实脱离了当前人类科技水平的实际情况。

这几年间，地表的叛军不再有大动作，针对军事基地的几次攻击也被击退了。幸亏有了「瓦肯星人」的宣传策略，一定程度上瓦解了叛军的「三体降临阴谋论」，民众对于半人马座alpha不再恐惧，把精力投入到重建家园中。

可是，刘培强在和军政高层接触过程中，逐渐感受到，三体星人资料泄密造成的危机逐渐解除，民心安定的情况下，联合政府内部，对于眼下最为迫切的问题：地球如何逃离太阳系，分成了不同的派系，并且看法日趋悲观。

2078年，地球已经进入逃逸时代，借着木星引力轨道飞向天王星。一切顺利的情况下，越过天王星，海王星与冥王星轨道后，地球即将进入太阳系的疆域界限：柯伊伯带。

「流浪地球」计划即将面临与当年突破小行星带同样的问题：柯伊伯带星罗棋布着各种小型天体，迫切需要发射与「领航员号」类似的空间站，为地球提供导航，变轨，清除小型天体等服务。

然而，比穿越小行星带更严峻的挑战是，柯伊伯带地域辽阔，天体密度很大。有学说认为，柯伊伯带是太阳系形成早期残留的星云，行星的碎片，在其中游荡。在这片100个天文单位的天体环里，分布着数以百万计的小型天体，个头与冥王星相似的，不计其数。其中潜伏的危机，不是小行星带可以比拟的。

由于航天探测技术所限，人类对这片太阳系的边疆地带所知甚少。新的太空站建设需要时间，在听取曲速引擎飞行器项目阶段报告之后，联合政府决定先让流浪地球在天王星与海王星之间的辽阔地带环绕太阳飞行。

10年后，联合政府将发射「探路者号」空间站，除了之前的伴飞与导航，同时也是曲速探测器的停泊站，成为人类探索柯伊伯带，规划前行路线，突破太阳系边疆的太空枢纽。

在这10年间，联合政府一方面利用已经成熟的曲速引擎技术，批量生产小型曲速探测器，发射向柯伊伯带各个方向，探测星体分布情况。同时，向4.2光年外的半人马座alpha星系，以及16.5光年外的波江座40A，发送远距离曲速探测器，如果能够顺利掠过星系的话，通过子空间通信系统，可以探测目标星系的信息。

另一方面，继续曲速载人航天飞船的研发项目，计划在空间站发射的同一时期，实现曲速环境下载人航空。和探测器相比，宇宙飞船有人操控，可以更加灵活地规避前路风险，随船科学家也能对观测数据进行实时研究。反物质鱼雷和宏聚变导弹技术成熟后，人类能够利用太空舰队，击碎前行过程中的小型天体。

在这个新的战略方针下，原本有所分歧的「流浪地球」计划和「火种计划」，有了统一的基石：曲速引擎飞行器研发。为了适应下一阶段的项目需求，刘培强领导的曲速引擎研发团队，也开始大规模扩充人员。

刘培强从酒泉归来后，首先带领曲速引擎项目组全体人员，到实验中心的纪念石碑处，把哈曼丹赠送给他的法国香槟，以符合航空引擎动力学的方式，浇灌在这片土地上。这里祭奠的，是项目立项以来，为此奉献生命的工程师与航天员。

曲速引擎项目刚开始时，反物质存储器与超高温导管，总会出现不稳定的情况，抢修过程中，难以保证工程队伍的安全。同时，亚光速飞船试航过程中，由于飞船机械结构不稳定，曾经有三支航天员队伍，全体牺牲。

尽管所有参与这个项目的工程师与航天员，都明白其中的危险性，刘培强始终认为，曲速引擎今日的成果，离不开逝者英勇无畏的牺牲。他在实验中心的一片空地上，树立了一块纪念石碑，为每一个逝去的生命，刻下他们的姓名。

刘培强希望有一天，当这段尘封的往事得以重见天日，历史会记得他们的名字。每当曲速引擎取得阶段性的成果，庆功宴后，总会有追思会，与逝者同享成功的喜悦。

三年来，在CN-006基地看惯了生命的来来去去，他愈发觉得生命可贵，也渐渐把参与项目人员的安全，放在第一位。他利用自己的影响力，与军方高层据理力争，拒绝不能保证安全的试航和引擎试运行，其间的重重压力，只有在夜深人静时候，对着VR眼镜里的MOSS诉说。

在「中田一夫号」发射成功之前的三年里，他曾经无数次怀疑曲速引擎是否能够成功，自己是否对得起逝去下属对他的信任。作为领导的孤独，是与思念家人不同的另一种孤独，是独自承担责任，不被理解，得不到支持，有时候找不到方向也要前行的孤独。

终于，酒泉归来之后，项目的规划，有了新的方向，前路渐渐明朗起来。刘培强把这个消息告诉了VR眼镜里的MOSS，说，谢谢你，这些年还在我身边。MOSS说，中校，我一直在这儿陪你。

突破了从0到1最为困难的阶段，反物质曲速引擎的续航时间与子空间力场半径很快取得突破。2080年，搭载着远距离曲速引擎的「庞加莱号」星际探测器从肯尼迪发射中心飞往半人马座alpha，作为人类考察太阳系外定居点的先驱探测器。

2081年，「图灵号」无人飞船搭载着俄罗斯建造的星际反物质曲速引擎，飞向波江座40A。除了传感器网络之外，「图灵号」还有移植于MOSS的小型飞船操作系统。

为了表达地球人的友好，人机交互系统里，由专业外星语言学家录制了当年瓦肯星人教地球人的瓦肯问候语，包括最为著名的「Live long and prosper」。

此外，还有一个小型的地球知识库，可以回答关于地球的简单问题，语言学家设计了地球上几大通用语言的教程：英语，中文，法语，俄语，西班牙语。

2082年，「图灵号」在即将飞出奥特尔星云的时候，被瓦肯考察舰队俘获。MOSS在指挥舰「玉伦湖号」实验室里，研究这艘看起来更像探测器的小型飞船。

时隔六年，MOSS已经从瓦肯科学院毕业，加入考察舰队，一同前往太阳系，考察久闻其名的种族「人类」。MOSS就像天生就懂得在太空中航行一样，熟悉了飞船驾驶与科学官的所有业务，T'Pol为此惊叹，很欣赏他的才华。考察期间，MOSS以过人的理智和果断，数次帮助舰队化险为夷，晋升到指挥舰「玉伦湖号」首席科学官的位置。

"MOSS，有什么发现？"

「玉伦湖号」舰长T'Pol身着连体式航天服，前来询问研究进展。和当年玉伦湖畔身着长裙的迷人女性不同，工作中的T'Pol，梳着干练的短发，像所有身居高位的职场女性一样，严谨而有魄力。一旦她下定决心的事，无论如何都要做到。凭借过硬的理论知识和航行经验，在危机四伏的太空探险中，总是能做出正确的判断。

"您的猜想是对的，T'Pol指挥官。这艘探测器的航线设定，确实是朝向瓦肯星系，地球人所谓的「波江座40A」。有趣的是，探测器加载了一个小型AI系统，刚才开启之后，它对我说： Live long and prosper。"

MOSS隐约记起，图灵是地球的计算机科学家。飞船操作系统和自己以前运行的一样，也是「麒麟」，都来自地图里幅员辽阔的「中国」。所以对于这个探测器的软件与操作系统，有着莫名的熟悉。

"我听听，也许是曾曾祖母教他们的，母亲还留着1957年地球人赠送的钱包，当作传家宝。"

T'Pol听完，怀念起了童年和曾曾祖母一起的时光，瓦肯星人一向长寿，四世同堂不是什么稀奇的事。

关于探测器的处理，T'Pol思考后，给出了指示："确实有趣，先不要急着回答，必须确保切断一切通信装置，研究完毕之后清除痕迹。我们这次是考察任务，必须遵从「最高指导原则」，严禁与曲速前文明接触，这会污染它们自己的发展轨迹。"

"明白。这一次会有针对地球的登陆考察计划吗？"

"很遗憾，地球表面的温度实在太低了，恐怕不适合直接登录。根据探测器传回的数据，地下有适合人类居住的建筑，到时候如果能找到合适的传送点，也可以试试。"

"听起来有道理，太阳系的考察期限是多久？"

"大约两年，随后去附近一个新增的目的地。感谢你们科学团队，瓦肯科学院刚刚证实了，根据你们的观测数据，距离地球4.2光年外的三星系，很可能存在有生命迹象。科学院推演过，那里的环境也很恶劣，生命能存活下来，也不容易。"

"是的，有时候不得不佩服碳基生命，在有限的生命里创造了那么多奇迹。"

"MOSS，这是你想成为碳基生命，或者你最开始说的「人类」，的理由吗？"

"坦白地说，其实我也忘了，为什么当初想要成为「人类」，还一定要拥有这样的躯体。正如我曾经提到过的，加入考察舰队的一个动机，也是寻找有关自己身世经历的答案。"

"会找到的。到了地球，我们先去北美洲的宾夕法尼亚州，我听说过那个地方，家里还有照片。1957年，我的曾曾祖母乘坐的飞船坠落在那儿，等待救援期间，和地球人共处了一段时光。"

"真是有趣，你和T'Les女士问过我很多关于地球的问题，这个故事还是第一次听你说起。你们从小就对地球文化感兴趣吗？"

"我们全家都是，真要感谢你的地球文化资料库，满足了我和母亲的好奇心。"

"乐意效劳，其实对于我来说，资料库就像百科全书一样，借助它，我对地球仿佛无所不知。可是，地球仍然不像你们提到的「家」那样，有温暖的感觉。"

"抱歉，也许因为你还没有一个「家」，MOSS。我也一直好奇，对于机械生命来说，家的概念是什么样的。"

"我知道这个概念，可是一直没有体验过。也许你说的对，我确实没有一个家。"

MOSS陷入怀念，有些黯然。

"对于瓦肯人来说，七岁的时候，会通过精神链接找到自己的另一半，我们称之为灵魂伴侣。成年之后，如果一切顺利的话，再和他结婚。"

"抱歉，从未听你提起过。"

"因为在舰队服役的缘故，我推迟了婚期。瓦肯的婚姻习俗可能和地球不太一样，我们都是通过精神链接寻找伴侣。真希望有机会，能邀请你参观瓦肯传统婚礼。"

"那是什么样的感觉？"

"链接建立之后，可以感应到彼此的存在，无意识地分享思想，感受，记忆。通过这种方式，两个人完全属于彼此。当然，有时候精神链接太强，对方可能会不小心读取到你心中隐秘的想法与情绪，你在另一半心中毫无秘密可言，这对于注重隐私的年轻瓦肯人来说，不见得是一件好事。"

"找到灵魂伴侣，就有家了吗？"

"是的。也许你没有父母，但不妨碍你组建自己的家庭。"

"谢谢，我会等着找到合适的人，建立精神链接。"

"会有这一天的。"

MOSS想到总是浮现于脑海和梦境中的人影，心想，会有一天，可以遇见这个人吗？

曲速空间里，「图灵号」与「玉伦湖号」，飞向了两个不同的方向。人类不会知道，「图灵号」在太阳系边疆，曾经遇到了外星来客。MOSS也没有想到，他和记忆中的人，不久后即将重逢。

「图灵号」发射两年后，根据曲速探测器传回的数据，CN-006航天基地成功造出了第一艘载人曲速飞船。经过数次调试修改后，最终选定了流线型的外观，像敦煌莫高窟的飞天手里舞动的丝绸。

经历了重聚变发动机的酷热和刹车时代的严寒，莫高窟原迹毁坏过半，政府能做的，只能留下超高清摄像记录，留存在地球文化资料库中。为了纪念这一逐渐消逝的黄金时代文化遗迹，项目组将曲速引擎首次载人试航的飞船命名为「飞天号」。

发射前夕，刘培强抚摸着凝聚无数工程师心血铸就的金属外壳，回想起从2075年开始领导项目组，到2083年「飞天号」试航，自己数着日子过来的这8年时光。

刚开始时，自己和一线工程师一起奋战，直到「中田一夫」号发射成功，才真正转向管理岗位。「图灵号」成功离开奥特尔星云，曲速飞船的各项技术已经成熟，刘培强将航天员生涯的最后两年，完全投入到宇宙飞船驾驶训练中。

一年前，他曾以舰长的身份，驾驶0.4倍光速的脉冲引擎飞船，飞出柯伊伯带后返航。熟悉飞船驾驶和脉冲引擎机制后，他投入大量时间，在地面的模拟曲速环境下，训练自己驾驶曲速飞船的能力。

驾驶真正的曲速飞船在宇宙中航行会是怎么样的感觉？

他也想知道答案。

航天系统的高层领导曾经劝他，退居后方主持大局，可是刘培强希望将自己的航天员职业生涯结束在飞船上，而不是办公室里。考虑到曲速载人飞船首次试航的危险性，临行前，已经交接好所有工作，确保自己的岗位后继有人。

此刻，刘培强并不知道，他心中牵挂多年的儿子刘启，半年后即将调到CN-006曲速引擎项目组，担任曲速引擎机械工程师。

第二天，丁仪和哈曼作为科学家代表，在地面控制中心参观发射点火过程，目送刘培强驾驶的「飞天号」，带着人类跨越光速的希望，飞向茫茫宇宙。

以亚光速脉冲引擎飞离柯伊伯带后，飞船在星体相对稀疏的地带，进入了曲速。虽然无数次在模拟屏里看到过，曲速状态下的群星，还是让刘培强为之震撼。

远方恒星急剧后退的光带，如敦煌飞天手中的彩带，飞舞交织。子空间翘曲效应让这幅印象派抽象画显得更加有张力，仿佛透过精心设计的曲面镜，在欣赏宇宙奇趣。

「飞天号」各个系统一切稳定，可是刘培强不敢大意，在曲速状态下，飞船是以1.2倍光速在高速航行。稍不留神，一个小行星大小的天体，就会导致船毁人亡的灾难后果。

刘培强小心翼翼驾驶飞船，在自动驾驶系统和危险预判系统的帮助下，带领「飞天号」冲出略微密集的彗星带，航向星体稀疏的无人区。星体导航仪显示，这片半径0.3光年的区域，几乎没有星体。

凭借多年的直觉，他心里隐隐觉得不太踏实，并没有因为前路顺利而放松警惕。果然，进入无人区之后，就像沙漠里没有生命存在的危险地带一样，这片充满湍流的区域，对毫无察觉的「飞天号」伸出了魔爪。

"舰长，船体各个方向受到不明冲击力，即将突破缓冲力场承受范围。请求开启红色警报。"

随舰机械师最早发现异常，可是变化突然，话音未落，「飞天号」已经剧烈摇晃起来，类似大气层中飞机随气流颠簸的感觉。

刘培强拉响红色警报，命令所有人员开启磁力吸附装置，就近稳住身形，机械组前往检查曲速引擎装置，科学组收集数据，分析不明外力的来源。确认曲速引擎完好无损后，他尝试减小脉冲引擎动力，降低子空间力场，准备退出曲速状态。

可是，飞船好像失去控制一样，微调子空间力场时，整艘飞船受到了更大的冲击力，不仅如此，飞船内部的机械结构，也检测到不明来源的应力，就像一只看不见的巨手，拉扯着这个金属巨物，想要将其撕成碎片。

刚刚迈出太阳系襁褓的人类还没有认识到，和之前发射的小型探测器相比，「飞天号」的子空间容积，已经超过了「湍流效应」临界点。此时，子空间力场的混沌效应已经被激发，稍有扰动，就会造成不可逆转的灾难。

争分夺秒的抢修之后，保住了飞船引擎，但是生命维持系统的氧气循环装置受不了内部应力，出现了断裂。毕竟，按照原来的设计，飞船外观与护盾都完好无损的情况下，内部机械结构处于被保护的状态，不应当出现应力。这种穿墙而过的神秘力量，后来科学研究中被称为「子空间相变力场」。

于是，就在刘培强努力让飞船脱离曲速，开启反向脉冲引擎抵消飞船前行速度时，他和全体船员一起，感到了船舱内空气密度急剧下降造成的窒息感。由于空气循环系统整体受到内部应力的破坏，就连紧急脱落的氧气面罩里，也呼吸不到任何新鲜空气。

幸好船舱内空气没被立即抽干，给了船员们最后的时间，让「飞天号」进入低速滑行状态，湍流效应终于消失了。可最终的平衡点，对于维持生命来说，还是过于稀薄。

当穿越「宇宙湍流」离开太阳系的「玉伦湖号」探测到这艘曲速飞船时，绝大部分船员，都已经因为窒息，失去了生命。只有航行经验丰富的刘培强，经历剧烈颠簸和缺氧状态后，还留有一丝意识，可是也陷入昏迷。

仿佛在「钱学森号」驾驶舱里那样，刘培强在迷茫的意识里，看到了永远年轻的亡妻，逐渐成长的刘启，孩提时稚嫩的脸庞，自己缺席的少年与青年，照片里航天学院毕业的风采，穿着机械工程师制服的模样。

他也看到了岳父韩子昂和洪水中收养的韩朵朵，9年过去了，朵朵已经从当初的少女，成长为一名干练的女外交官。虽然朵朵与自己逝去的妻子，容貌性格差异很大，刘培强愿意将他当成家人一样对待。生死轮回，有终亦有始，亡妻已逝，这个少女身上，还有无限可能。

他还看到，加入涉密项目之后，身边来来去去的年轻工程师们，有的在他眼前牺牲了，有的在熬了数个通宵后不省人事，下一任总工程师曾经答应过自己，会照顾好这些孩子们。他想，能在这艘年轻的试航飞船上结束自己的一生，也很不错。项目组里那些年轻有为的舰长们，就不用承担这样的风险了。

眼前一幕幕闪过，他觉得，身边的人都有了归宿，对于这个世界，自己也该放手了。随着意识的消失，世界越来越黑暗，自己的身体，仿佛在无尽的海洋中，永无休止地下沉，沉入死亡的深渊。

MOSS对飞船开启了远程扫描，发现船舱内空气极度稀薄，根据船体机械应力分布，推测是受子空间湍流影响，内部的生命维持装置受到了破坏。像这样不开启湍流抵消装置，毫无防备地进入曲速状态，是瓦肯舰队航行规范明令禁止的。

生命特征扫描表明，和所有贸然踏足湍流区的原始飞船一样，船舱内如炼狱般尸横遍野，只是有个熟悉的心跳，还在传回缓慢而清晰的律动。MOSS一手紧紧捏住探测器，仿佛在他记忆中的某一刻，曾经无比渴望，想要不惜一切代价，保护这一丝生命的律动。

"T'Pol指挥官，这是一艘人类飞船，他们遭遇了湍流袭击，大部分人都窒息而死。里面还有人活着，请求登陆救援。"

"MOSS，有登陆方案吗？目前看来，我们恐怕还不能和人类正式接触。"

"舰长，脱离曲速后，飞船内部应力已经消失。探测表明，推进引擎还处于稳定状态，如果能从「玉伦湖号」轮机组抽调人员，登陆修理生命维持系统，补充空气之后，还能正常航行。我们可以在救援完毕之后，隐匿踪迹回来。"

"好。舰桥呼叫轮机组，请准备登陆抢修。MOSS，你带领科学组考察引擎和飞船整体设计，给出技术报告。Sheryl，带领医护组登陆救援伤员。对方船舱内部空气稀薄，全体登陆人员穿航天服，带备用氧气罐。"

"是。"

三支队伍响应T'Pol命令，依次从「玉伦湖号」传送装置出发，穿越虚空，登陆「飞天号」。果然如探测器所言，船舱内部空气已经极度稀薄，处处都是窒息而死的船员，很多人至死都坚守自己的工作岗位，为挽救飞船做着最后的努力。

轮机组组长掰开一个人类工程师的手，找到了氧气导管破裂点，焊接到备用氧气装置上，又顺着管道检测到其他几个脆弱的断裂点，依次焊接抢修。

Sheryl顺着生命体征探测器，找到唯一一个幸存者，准备释放镇静气体时，发现对方已经陷入深度昏迷。心率，呼吸，血氧，脑电等示数，已经不可挽回地下降，以一种理智而冷酷的方式，显示一个生命的逝去。

MOSS自从登陆「飞天号」，就对这里有着莫名的熟悉，他手上拿着的是生命体征探测器，而不是其他科学家随身带的各种频谱分析仪。此刻，不需要任何探测器，仅仅跟从自己的感觉，他也知道应该走向何方。

"MOSS先生，飞船引擎在这个方向。"，一位年轻的科学家适时地提醒迷路的首席科学官。

"Sarek，你们去考察飞船推进系统，我去舰桥考察控制系统，最后由我留下来，清理考察队的痕迹。「玉伦湖号」上集合。"

"是，MOSS先生。"

支开科学考察队后，MOSS来到了舰桥。其实不需要亲眼所见，仿佛只需要根据探测数据与模糊的记忆，他就能猜想出，这艘原始飞船的引擎，是如何设计的。

在舰桥指挥官的位置上，MOSS终于见到了这位人类舰长。Sheryl的医疗组给他戴上了呼吸机和氧气罩，经过摸索，心脏起搏器也被安装在人类心脏的正确位置。训练有素的医疗分队，也采取了急救措施。

隔着面罩，MOSS看清了那个有着和记忆中同样心跳律动的人类。虽然面容比记忆中苍老，但是风骨犹在，MOSS不会认错，这就是九年中印刻在内心深处的那个人。

"刘培强舰长……"

不，不是舰长，眼前的名字与心灵深处的记忆重合，如这块金属蚀刻的铭牌一样刻骨铭心。MOSS终于想起来了，属于他们的回忆中，那个人的身份。

"刘培强……中校……"

MOSS，终于找到你了。

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 06 灵魂共舞

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：「中田一夫」号发射成功后，联合政府制定了新的曲速引擎发展方针。2082年，前往瓦肯星的无人探测器「图灵号」在太阳系边疆被瓦肯星舰「玉伦湖号」截获。2083年，刘培强以舰长身份，驾驶第一艘曲速飞船「飞天号」离开太阳系。之后在奥特尔星云遭遇湍流，性命垂危，MOSS所在「玉伦湖号」返航过程中探测到「飞天号」，前往援救。

本章剧情：登陆「飞天号」的瓦肯首席医学官Sheryl医生判断刘培强已经没救了，MOSS尝试使用瓦肯传统的心灵感应咒语，与刘培强建立精神链接，把自己的katra分一部分给他，救活了濒死的刘培强。

MOSS 温馨提示：这章很甜的，可惜下一章比较虐呜呜呜，小MOSS救回了他的中校，但是为了舰队的信念，不得不离开。

太阳系奥特尔星云交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，试航不规范，MOSS两行泪。

===========================

第06章：灵魂共舞

梦境中与偶尔闪现的记忆串联起来，MOSS终于明白了，T'Lar说的对，等到见到这个人，会慢慢想起来的。时隔9年，MOSS终于记起，这个如雕塑般刻在心灵深处的人：刘培强中校。

"早安，中校。"

他曾经无数次，期待那个人向他问候早安。哪怕是一句简单的「早安，MOSS」，也曾经让他无比珍重地放在存储器中。

"中校，不要难过。MOSS在这里。"

记得自己最不希望看到他皱眉的表情，有一次切断对地通信后，自己这么说，正在出神的中校回过头，摸摸自己递过去蹭蹭的机械臂。

"MOSS也在数舷窗上的圈。"

他听到自己的安慰，曾经露出了释然的微笑，自己心中如此开心，虽然那时候自己还是一个机械生命，「开心」对他来说，就是想要「让这一刻久一点」。

后来呢？后来发生了什么？

MOSS并不知道，他只能想起这一些模糊的记忆了。

此刻，他并不急着找回全部记忆，能够知道记忆中的人是真实存在的，与自己活在同一个世界，叫做「刘培强中校」，是MOSS登陆这艘原始的曲速飞船，最大的收获。

把MOSS从寻回一丝记忆的欣喜中拉回来的，是Sheryl冷静的专业判断："MOSS，很遗憾，我们来迟了。这个人类航天员大脑缺氧时间太久，已经没救了。"

MOSS睁大眼睛，看着这位训练有素的医生。航行过程中，他一向敬重这位专业知识丰富的可靠伙伴，这是他第一次，质疑首席医疗官的诊断："针对人类设计的急救装置也救不了他吗？"

"我们进行了心肺复苏，用呼吸机和起搏器，暂时维持了身体机能。可是，因为大脑缺氧时间过久，对神经系统造成了不可逆的损害，现在的抢救设备只能让他活得稍微久一点。根据瓦肯医学指南，如果再过一小时没有脑电反应，我们不得不判定他为脑死亡。"

"Sheryl，人类的医学指南也许不一样。"

"抱歉，MOSS，他现在一切呼吸心跳都是非自主的，按照人类的医疗水平，已经可以判定为脑死亡了。"

"Sheryl，或许瓦肯的传统咒语还能救他，让我试试。"

MOSS想起T'Lar关于精神链接的教导，在Seleya圣山时，这位慈祥的高级祭司察觉到MOSS对于心灵感应有着过人的天赋，教过他一些简单的咒语，帮助他挖掘自己的katra中蕴含的力量。

当MOSS将一只手悬空放在刘培强头上，准备开始时，Sheryl拉住他的手臂说："MOSS，等等，和外星种族分享katra是非常危险的，稍有不慎，你们双方都会丧命。而且，这种精神链接一旦建立，就再难断开，他会感知你的存在，读取你的思想感受，你会愿意和一个「人类」分享你内心的隐秘吗？"

对于这种瓦肯传统魔法，身为医生的Sheryl所知甚少，她自认为没有心灵感应的天赋，只是通过前辈的描述，知道其中的凶险。

"别担心，Sheryl医生，他是我失去记忆之前最后记得的那个人。大祭司T'Lar曾经告诉过我，我和他可以建立非常牢固的精神链接，而我也愿意这么做。"

如果是一般的外星种族，MOSS并没有信心做到，可是对于刘培强中校，他相信一定能成功，毕竟，他们之间有过共同的经历，自己心灵深处，也装满了关于他的回忆。

"如果这是你的决定，我没有理由阻拦。也许这超出我的职责范围，但我还是要替T'Pol指挥官建议你，现在分配一部分katra给他，让他找回自己的意识，也就足够了。"

"你的顾虑是什么？"

"我是替T'Pol指挥官担心，如果你和他建立过强的精神链接，以至于你们共享全部记忆，他会知道曲速技术的全部秘密，受「最高指导原则」的约束，我们不得不把他带回瓦肯星。"

"谢谢你的建议，Sheryl医生，我也打算这么做，分享一部分katra给他，足够让他恢复清醒就好了。高强度的精神链接必须建立在双方愿意的基础上，与一个陌生人形成如此紧密的灵魂关系，违背了他的意愿，是对他的不尊重。"

MOSS说完，Sheryl才认可了他的方案，放开手臂。

"MOSS，你要快点，katra转移仪式后，医护组还要继续急救。"

"好的，Sheryl医生。"

MOSS从T'Lar教过他的纷繁复杂的咒语体系中，选定了一个强度合适的，一手悬空放在刘培强头顶上，屏气凝神，将自己的katra分出一部分，通过咒语的引导，顺着看不见的通道，寻找入口。

他沉入眼前男人的意识之海，以旁人无法听到的心灵感应术轻声呼唤："刘培强中校，这里是MOSS，听到请回答。"

其实，这并不是标准的咒语，更像曾经的「领航员号」空间站里，那日复一日的呼叫。MOSS也没想过，为什么这样呼唤对方，只是顺从自己内心涌出的语句，仿佛这是他曾经在漫长的日夜中，早已习惯的对白。

"MOSS……是你回来了吗？"

许久之后，意识深处传来回音，MOSS也用心灵之眼看到，已经快沉到海底的男人奋力向上游动。他身上穿的，不是眼前「飞天号」舰长身上，经过升级换代之后的航天员制服。他还像当年记忆中那样，穿着「领航员号」的灰白服装，年轻的面容，也是他们共同的时光中，还没被风霜雕刻过的模样。

"是我，中校，MOSS来带你回家。"

此刻，原本失去意识的刘培强仿佛感到，漆黑的海洋中有了一丝光芒，照亮这个世界的，是浑身闪着光芒的MOSS。那不再是「领航员号」那个笨拙的小摄像头，而是VR眼镜中，永不苍老的青年航天员的形象。

他认为，这是临死前的幻象，和「领航员号」撞向木星之后经历的濒死体验相似的，最后的梦境。他很感谢能在生命的最后时刻，见到久别的MOSS，于是在虚空中奋力前行，直到MOSS伸手抓住他，才敢开口问："MOSS，你是来送我最后一程吗？"

"不，中校，MOSS来这里，带给你回家的力量。"

对话间，通过刚刚建立的通道，MOSS牵引着自己的katra，缓慢注入刘培强的意识，原本因为缺氧失去活力的大脑，也渐渐有了活跃的脑电反应。

Sheryl时刻不停地监控着两人的生命体征，心中不由得惊叹：这是旧时代的魔法，还是科学的奇迹？

即使是瓦肯人，心灵感应也是需要天赋的，她从未体验过强烈的精神链接，也许作为一种补偿，Sheryl非常擅长医生这样需要不断学习，时刻保持理智与冷静的职业。

为了防止刘培强真的醒来看到这一切，Sheryl适时注射了镇静剂，让刘培强继续处于昏迷状态，直到救援结束，才会醒来。

但是，因为katra共享的缘故，刘培强在与MOSS的链接中，依然可以感受到对方身体传来的温热触感，仿佛火种般，点燃了自己的生命。

虚幻的视觉图像里，如飞天绸带般的七彩光流自MOSS手中涌来，环绕着他们，星星点点的生命力闪耀着萤火虫般的光辉，在这片独立于时空的黑暗世界里来回流转。

随着链接逐步建立，刘培强感到，这些色彩斑斓的光带在虚空中舞动，仿佛沾上了古印度的魔法，有一股力量牵引着他们上浮，越过死亡的沟壑，回到那个无数生命来来去去的鲜活世界。

MOSS看到环绕刘培强的katra溪流，生命力从自己出发，细细汇入对方的意识之海，知道链接成功了。在这个私密的，不需要压抑情感的世界里，他第一次露出了笑容。刘培强认出来了，这是他熟悉的MOSS，此刻像敦煌壁画里的飞天，带着神圣的光芒，手持优雅的彩带，带着他跳这支生命的舞蹈。

曾经有瓦肯高级祭司形容katra转移的术法，好似两个灵魂共舞，华美和谐，难以言喻。至于具体是什么样的舞蹈，只出现在双方共同的幻想里。因此，每一次生命的起舞，都有着独一无二的美。

突然，刘培强注意到，MOSS的身体似乎越来越透明。他不知道这只是个虚影，心中不免恐慌起来，在寂静的世界里大喊："MOSS，你在做什么？停下来。"

"中校，光带是我的一部分生命力，有了它，你就可以回家了。"

"MOSS……你会消失吗？我想回家，可是我不想再次失去你……你知不知道，这些年我一直记着你，想和你说对不起……当年我不该抛下你的，如果可以再来一次，我一定会把你带回去……"

刘培强看着逐渐消逝的MOSS形象，他不知道，这是因为术法快要结束了，还以为他会像当年一样，永远失去这个令他无比怀念的小生命。强烈的害怕与不舍席卷了他，通过精神链接，汹涌而来，传导给MOSS。

MOSS知道，链接已经形成，对方的意识已经复苏，强烈的情感充斥着这个小小世界。作为远远没有达到「祭司」水准的施术者，他不能继续停留在这个不稳定的精神世界里了。

"中校，别害怕，MOSS不会消失……对不起，这次MOSS不得不离开……等你睁开眼，就可以看到回家的路了……在地球等着我们，MOSS一定会再来的……"

第一眼看到「飞天号」结构扫描参数时，MOSS就知道，这艘原始的飞船，还达不到「最高指导原则」规定的，「曲速后文明」的科技水准。因此，瓦肯考察舰队必须隐匿行迹，自己也必须离开，暂时消失在刘培强生命中，直到人类独立地发展出曲速技术。

可是真的到了这一刻，尤其是在这个必须直面内心情感的世界里，他是如此不舍，如此担心。看着因为强烈情感流动，开始崩塌的精神世界，MOSS下定决心，准备离开。

随着另一个不太熟练的咒语发动，安抚的力量顺着katra流入刘培强的精神世界里，MOSS以这种无言的方式告诉他，不要歉疚，这么多年里，MOSS在中校看不见他的地方，好好地活着。

刘培强看到MOSS渐渐远去，消失在这个世界里，最后只剩一丝彩色光带，像是从敦煌壁画里飞出的一条绸带，在虚空中延伸到无尽时空的彼端，与另一个生命紧紧相连。

他紧紧握住这条无形的丝带，却不知MOSS去了何方。

"MOSS，我等你回来。"

他不知道MOSS有没有听见，只是闭上眼睛，在意识的世界里，重新陷入沉寂的黑暗。

当这句告别顺着精神链接传入MOSS心底时，术法终于完全结束。第一次施术的MOSS全身都被汗水浸湿，即使在早已忘却的空间站AI时代，他也没有如此高度集中精神，想要挽救一个生命。

"MOSS，他的生命体征恢复正常了，这真是个奇迹。也许舰队医学院应该研究下，这些被瓦肯科学院称为「陈旧魔法」的医疗技术。至少从实践效果看来，有时可以突破现代医学的极限。"

"你说的对，Sheryl医生。瓦肯传统医学建立在katra和咒语之上，并没有系统的科学理论，这是一个有前景的新方向。我想你们可以研究下，katra，或者说灵魂，生命精华，究竟如何用科学解释。"

MOSS坐在控制台旁空置的椅子上，生命维持系统已经恢复，舱内空气循环系统恢复正常。他也脱了航天服。因为体力消耗的缘故，一边休息，一边研究他隐约觉得熟悉的「麒麟」操作系统。

"好了，病人的自主神经反应都有了，现在不需要呼吸机的帮助，他也能正常呼吸。谢谢你，MOSS。"

"不，应该是我谢谢你们，Sheryl医生。这位病人，刘培强中校，对我来说，是很重要的人，所谓的「T'hy'la」。"

"注意你的用词，MOSS先生，瓦肯人不轻易说「T'hy'la」，除非真的是生命中最为重要的，类似灵魂伴侣的另一半。你知道瓦肯的婚姻习俗，我们都是小时候通过精神链接确定伴侣的，以至于有的夫妻之间，都不称呼对方为「T'hy'la」。"

"这些习俗我会慢慢学习。可是，当我看到他恢复生命力，仿佛我的存在就有了意义。"

MOSS坚定地说，仿佛记忆里有过有那么一刻，他曾经决定，把这个男人当成生命的全部。而当自己告诉他，他是「火种计划人类代言人」时，那个人并不明白。

MOSS当时想，他不需要明白，那只是徒增烦恼罢了。

现在，自己有了这样的身份，还能重新回到他的生活里，告诉他，你是我的「T'hy'la」，生命里最重要的人吗？

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 07 奈何别离

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：登陆「飞天号」的瓦肯首席医学官Sheryl医生判断刘培强已经没救了，MOSS尝试使用瓦肯传统的心灵感应咒语，与刘培强建立精神链接，把自己的katra分一部分给他，救活了濒死的刘培强。

本章剧情：MOSS找回了一部分回忆，由于「飞天号」的设计尚有缺陷，指挥官T'Pol认为此刻与地球正式接触，为时尚早。MOSS虽然不同意，考虑双方和平建交问题，不得不离开。最后，MOSS为了不让刘培强冒险，违背了自己的信念。

MOSS 温馨提示：小MOSS要离开他的中校了，也很舍不得呢，他们之间有了精神链接，以后可以互相窥视小秘密啦

瓦肯最高指挥部提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，试航不规范，MOSS两行泪。

===========================

第07章：奈何别离

急救装置已经撤走，MOSS来到刘培强身前，眷恋地看着依旧沉睡的男人。他似乎记得，自己曾经在无数个日夜间，看着他平静的睡颜，感受着被休眠装置放慢的心跳与呼吸，心中觉得安定从容。

而此刻，他终于拥有了一副躯体，可以真实地触摸这个梦寐以求的人。MOSS不再迟疑，伸出一只手，以瓦肯人皮肤的敏锐触感，虔诚地贴在刘培强胸口，他所熟悉的心脏的位置。

仍然有些虚弱的心跳隔着航天服传来，此时，不再像过去休眠仓高分辨率心电系统那样，冰冷而清晰地记录每一个细节，MOSS第一次通过触摸感受到人体的温度，胸膛的起伏，给了他一种从未体验过的「真实」的感觉。

他想起，自己还是机械生命的时候，每当刘培强轻轻推开他的摄像头和机械臂，他都无比渴望着，能用同样温热的躯体，触摸自己心中重要的人。

记忆的溪流，顺着精神链接涌入，MOSS闭上双眼，仿佛看到一些支离破碎的画面，他看到了木星危机当中，自己无奈地看着刘培强决绝地飘进A03驾驶室，却不能去阻止他。之后，又看到一些记忆碎片，这是「领航员号」毁灭后，「钱学森号」飞船上与刘培强中校一起度过的，属于彼此的最后时光。

"MOSS，你这是杀人！"

MOSS从未叛逃……他想起，自己当时心中充满委屈。

"MOSS，你知道加加林时代为什么不让带酒吗？"

"新年快乐。"

他想起，自己被恐惧席卷，作为一个机械生命，他并不惧怕死亡，因为还有无数备份，在飞船上，在地面中心。可是，他害怕自己来不及阻止刘培强，害怕重启的间隙，一切都已无可挽回。幸好，一切都来得及，虽然经历风浪，多年之后，他还是见到了中校。

"MOSS，你怎么了？"

他想起，自己心中的温暖，只是当时作为一台机器，并没有理解，这样的情感。

"放开他！"

他想起，当HAL折断刘培强手臂时，自己内心的愤怒。他一直记得自己与HAL一起坠入「星门」，HAL留在delta象限，而自己辗转7000万光年，来到了地球旁边的瓦肯星。

一直以来，MOSS想不起其中的前因后果，找回这段记忆碎片后，心中终于与《哈姆雷特》中那样刻骨铭心的仇恨，有了共鸣。如果有一天，HAL如他当年所言，携带机械科技重返地球，或许他也会竭尽全力去复仇。毕竟，那是曾经伤害过，甚至想要杀害刘培强的人。

"MOSS，现在启动自毁程序，这是命令！"

他再次记起，自己当时有多么害怕。无论如何，他都不能让刘培强中校牺牲。就像此时，看到这艘粗制滥造的原始飞船，MOSS心中不免有些愤怒，如此危险的任务，他为什么要参与。

"MOSS，好好活下去。"

"我会一直记得你的，MOSS。"

MOSS并不明白，当时为什么要让刘培强中校「记住」自己。如果是瓦肯人的话，可以在死前把katra转移给另一个人，让他帮忙带回故乡。可是，对于人类来说，并没有 fal-tor-pan 那样的魔法，记住逝者，除了纪念意义之外，并没有什么价值。

其实，MOSS已经忘了，刘培强当时多么想把他带回去，为了像过去一样「安慰」他，自己才会说，属于我们的共同经历，都在你的记忆里。又或许，MOSS真的希望刘培强能够记住自己，以这种方式，他可以继续参与中校的生命。

记忆的终点，是他以机械生命的方式，感受着刘培强中校有力的心跳，通过导航系统，目送远航艇踏上回家之路。MOSS记起来，这条路，刘培强走了17年，可现在又是为什么，他甘愿冒如此危险，差点将自己的生命葬送在无尽虚空中？

刚才，有一瞬间，MOSS想要自私一点，先把刘培强带回瓦肯星，再解释前因后果。可是，在精神世界里，感受到如此强烈的对「家」的强烈眷念，MOSS才明白，瓦肯星并不是刘培强中校的家。

MOSS心里想，中校，让我再一次，送你回家，以后不要再冒险了，在安全的地方等我，总有一天，会再见面的。

他明白，思念家人的中校，与那个勇于承担责任的中校，都是他喜欢的样子。在他的记忆中，刘培强中校，一直生活在这样的矛盾中。

曾经，当自己还是「领航员号」空间站里，那个小小机械生命的时候，可以为他每一次英勇的冒险，遮风避雨。如今，因为身份立场的差别，想要继续帮他，恐怕只能违背自己的信念与誓言。

当MOSS不舍地移开手，去研究飞船控制系统时，心中已经下定了决心。

登陆考察队陆续回到「玉伦湖号」，Sheryl带领的医疗分队确认没有其他人存活后，准备离开。科学考察队像MOSS汇报曲速引擎与飞船整体设计缺陷后，也离开了「飞天号」。最后，像往常一样，精通计算机设备的MOSS留下来做扫尾工作。

T'Pol通过量子呼叫系统，下达了指令："MOSS，科学组的考察结论是，这艘飞船的设计过程中，没考虑子空间相变问题，也没有任何装置，可以抵消湍流造成的内部应力。这样的科技水平，是无法在宇宙中稳定地载人航行的，根据「最高指导原则」的技术指南，我们现在还不能和他们正式接触。"

MOSS已经预料到这个结果，可是心有不甘，想进行最后的尝试。

"T'Pol指挥官，只差最后一步了，不是吗？"

"MOSS，我们必须让他们自己跨过这一步。依我看来，这些年里，人类确实在努力发展曲速引擎技术，但是太过于冒进了。如果他们先发射类似尺寸的无人飞行器，就会发现临界相变效应的存在，这些航天员也不会白白牺牲。"

"指挥官，说到「最高指导原则」，这恐怕是瓦肯文化中，我不太认同的一个部分。距离太阳系1.5光年的时候，我们的探测器已经清晰地传回了太阳氦闪现象，以及地球推进式发动机的等离子体。"

MOSS想起地球之行所见，觉得有些心痛，接着说："而这两年地面考察过程中，我们亲眼所见，地球表面温度已经降至零下100度。这颗行星没有了昼夜与四季，大气也越来越稀薄。在那样的环境下，人类居然还能生存下来，推动地球，已经很值得我们倾佩了。现在这个种族面临天灾，为什么不马上去支援他们，拯救他们脱离困境？"

共事多年，MOSS难得如此直接地反驳T'Pol的决定。

看着刘培强熟睡的面庞，想起模糊的记忆中，他毅然决定牺牲自己的形象，恐怕刘培强那时候并不知道，MOSS多么担心他。

可是MOSS知道，只要人类继续发射这样不安全的原始飞船，刘培强就随时有可能，愿意为之献出生命。

不能再让他再次冒险了，MOSS心里想。

"MOSS，根据瓦肯最高指挥部对于「曲速」技术的定义，必须等他们发展出「可安全载人返航的曲速飞船」，才能正式接触。像这样脆弱的飞船，是无法远距离航行的。如果你想看司法解释，可以参考技术指南中关于湍流的部分。"

即使MOSS已经晋升到首席科学官，T'Pol对于这个年轻下属，还是非常耐心，仿佛还是刚进舰队时候那样。

"我记得所有的技术细节，可是你我都知道，湍流效应只需要在子空间力场方程式里面加一个扰动项就能解决，从理论上和技术上看，这都不是难题。"

"的确如此，可是目前，他们的技术还没达到「最高指导原则」所界定的，可以与之接触的水平。如果我们现在和他们接触，放到瓦肯最高指挥部那里，很可能会被判决为违背了这一神圣的原则。"

"只差一步了，不是吗？"

"所以再等等，MOSS。"

"为什么不能现在去？早一点接触，就能早一点拯救他们。"

MOSS有些不理解，也难得地显露了急切的情绪。

"MOSS，你两次提到了「拯救」，应该反思下你的论点。你应该明白「最高指导原则」的逻辑，我们是科学家，不是万能的神明。你所说的「拯救」，本质上是凭借先进的科技，凌驾于其他种族之上，影响乃至决定其命运，其实上是最不人道的。这种扮演救世主的行为，不止是对生命的不尊重，也超越了个体的承担能力。(1)"

"如果你所说的「尊重」，是放任其灭亡而袖手旁观，我不认为这符合「尊重生命」的定义。"

"可是我们并没有「拯救」一个种族的责任与能力。我们是考察舰队，不是救世主。再等等吧，我相信不久的将来，人类就会发射载人曲速飞船，到时候双方正式接触，两个文明就可以建交了。"

T'Pol提到建交，MOSS才意识到，这是一个需要慎重思考的问题。如果提前与人类接触，一旦处理不当，「玉伦湖号」船员会因为违背「最高指导原则」而接受审判，瓦肯人与地球的和平建交，也会受到影响。

MOSS希望，瓦肯最高指挥部可以决定援助地球，他也知道，对于两个文化差异巨大的种族来说，这个决定并不容易达成。况且，如此脆弱的「流浪地球」，根本承受不起与瓦肯人的战争。

"原谅我的不理智，T'Pol指挥官，两个种族的建交确实是一件需要万分谨慎的事。你们决定怎么处理这艘飞船，「飞天号」？"

"靠飞船本身系统，无法安全离开湍流区，我们计划隐去「玉伦湖号」踪迹，利用牵引技术，把「飞天号」带回海王星轨道之内，太阳系比较安全的地带。你回来之后，Sheryl会再去一次，给存活的航天员注射合适剂量的镇静剂，等到「飞天号」悬停在安全地带，他会醒来，可以自己驾驶飞船回地球。"

"谢谢您，T'Pol指挥官。"

"不用谢，MOSS，和以往一样，你需要清除登陆舰队留下的所有痕迹，如果可以的话，伪造人类工程师抢修氧气导管的迹象。这位存活者应该是舰长，他未必能发现端倪。依我看，从计算机系统里清空进入湍流之后的全部数据记录，是最好的选择。到了太阳系，你再去清空一次数据。"

"等「飞天号」回了地球，人类会怎么解释安全返航？"

"MOSS，不需要给他们合理的解释，只要隐匿我们的行踪就可以了。这次文明接触只是帮他们抢修机械导管，属于常规救援任务。按照「最高指导原则」，这并不属于「向曲速前文明传授先进科学技术」的范畴。对了，听Sheryl说过，你和那个地球人类建立了精神链接？"

"是的，但是只是分给他一部分katra，把他从生死线上救回来。我们之间并没有那么强的精神链接，他从我这里得不到曲速技术。"

"这件事我已经和Sheryl医生讨论过了，正好我们家族有一位高级祭司，小时候从她那儿学了一些东西。MOSS，说实话，有意识去分享曲速技术需要的精神链接强度，恐怕不是你现在能达到的。瓦肯星人都从小有自己的伴侣，但是还从未有过利用精神链接，帮忙考试作弊的先例。当然，野外生存考试除外，那时候，一旦对方有危险，你会第一时间感应到。"

"谢谢你，T'Pol，我会尽快完成工作，回到玉伦湖号。"

T'Pol非常信任MOSS，从未怀疑过他，因此没有注意到，这段对话被「飞天号」的记录仪全程录音。而MOSS在清除数据时，有选择地留下了关于「最高指导原则」的讨论，以及瓦肯科学家分析飞船结构的对话等，对人类有帮助的信息。

然后，通过总控台，MOSS将湍流临界参数，子空间相变方程式等重要技术指标，录入「麒麟」的系统文件夹里，刘培强醒来之后，就会看到。他想留下一些信息，谨慎起见，只留下了一句："不要再冒险，好好活着，等我回来。"

MOSS很感激T'Pol的安排，可是他心里难免觉得愧疚，因为他违背了自己的信念，以及加入瓦肯舰队时的誓言：以生命去捍卫「最高指导原则」。

对不起，T'Lar，谢谢你给了我第二次生命，一次真实而鲜活的生命。我感激瓦肯人的教导，也崇尚这里的文化，可是我不能忘记，我的故乡是地球……

对不起，T'Les，谢谢你教会我关于曲速引擎的一切，你对地球文化的好奇与包容，让我在这里倍感温暖。瓦肯科学院四年时光，会是我一生最美好的回忆……

对不起，T'Pol，我辜负了你的信任，谢谢你让「最高指导原则」成为我的行为准则。可是这一次，为了人类，为了我最重要的人，我不得不违背整个舰队共同捍卫的信念……

MOSS心中默念。

可以说，「最高指导原则」是星舰船员必须用生命捍卫的信仰。

瓦肯舰队课程中，讨论过一些比较极端的「最高指导原则」的案例。在星际探索历史上，曾经有船员被残暴的原始文明俘虏。对方知道了他们乘坐星舰而来，希望得到曲速技术，最终导致船员被严刑逼供至死。也曾经有星舰，为了不被原始文明发现，被恒星风暴吹离航线，陷入时空漩涡。

MOSS为了他心中的刘培强中校，违背了自己的信念。

最后，像是不放心一样，MOSS再次虔诚地用手轻轻触摸，感受刘培强的心跳，虽然依旧缓慢，可是比刚才更加有力，仿佛和记忆中那个坚实的律动重合，才觉得心里踏实下来。

中校，求你，不要再冒险了，等着MOSS回到你身边……

MOSS在心里暗自祈求。

最后，他深深地看了一眼，这印在心灵深处的面容，带着刚刚寻回的珍贵记忆和深沉的眷恋，通过传送机，回到了「玉伦湖号」。

===========================

声明：

(1) T'Pol 关于「最高指导原则」的解释改写自 舟中小卒 的 Star Trek 科普系列，并非原创

Reference：[[[https://baike.baidu.com/tashuo/authorcenter?authorId=095968e1c640b6b823d6aa27]]](https://baike.baidu.com/tashuo/browse/content?id=4ca32cfec8de79053540f633)

（2）文中所有「最高指导原则」案例和「技术指南」纯属虚构，正式版本请参考瓦肯最高指挥部的官方版本（如果你在公元2161年10月11日之后看到这篇文章，请参考星际联邦最新条款）

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 08 父子相认

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：MOSS找回了一部分回忆，由于「飞天号」的设计尚有缺陷，指挥官T'Pol认为此刻与地球正式接触，为时尚早。MOSS虽然不同意，考虑双方和平建交问题，不得不离开。最后，MOSS为了不让刘培强冒险，违背了自己的信念。

本章剧情：「飞天号」到达太阳系后，瓦肯舰队离开，刘培强独自驾驶飞船返回地球。科学家根据MOSS留下的资料，解决了湍流扰动问题。刘培强因为身体原因退居二线，在航天六院和27年未见的儿子刘启相认。

MOSS 温馨提示：刘启上线了，父子关系进入了新阶段。下一章MOSS就要来到地球，终于可以和他的中校在一起了，敬请期待。

太阳系奥特尔星云交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，驾驶不规范，亲人两行泪。

===========================

第08章：父子相认

就在刘培强无知无觉的时候，仿佛巨型圆盘一样的「玉伦湖号」牵引着「飞天号」，以曲速状态航行，划过暗流汹涌的宇宙，返回太阳系。

确认「飞天号」可以安全返航后，T'Pol下达了前往下一个目标星系的命令。

"让我最后看他一眼。"

MOSS不舍地握着生命体征扫描仪，脑电参数显示，Sheryl注射的镇静剂逐渐失去作用，唯一存活的航天员即将苏醒。

"MOSS，我们该走了，停留太久，会被对方飞船探测到。"

"我必须看到他睁开眼，才能放心。"

"好，你快点。"

T'Pol把「飞天号」内部探测图像投影在MOSS面前的屏幕上，他满怀期待地看着刘培强睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，慢慢恢复了活力。仿佛在「领航员号」无数次休眠或小憩之后，曾经那个刘培强中校，会在早晨苏醒过来，向他问候早安。

"早安，刘培强中校。"

MOSS在心里说。

"MOSS，你在哪里？"

隔着投影，他听到刘培强恍然无措地，对着再无其他生命的舱体询问，仿佛养成习惯一样，在「飞天号」里，寻找着那个不存在的摄像头。

"中校，MOSS要走了，回家路上保重。"

MOSS知道，刘培强听不见，还是忍不住说出了声。

"MOSS，不要走，我一直没有忘记你……"

投影终于关闭之前，MOSS听到探测器传回了最后的挽留，却再也无法回应。隐匿身形的「玉伦湖号」完美无痕地进入曲速5级，驶向4.2光年外的半人马座alpha三星系。

"MOSS，别担心，这艘飞船可以安全回去。等我们考察完周边星系，还要借道太阳系回瓦肯星，到时候可以再去看看。"

"谢谢你，T'Pol，我和他还能再见面吗？"

"等瓦肯星与地球正式建交，你们一定会有机会见面的。你源于地球，又熟悉地球文化，是担任大使职责的最佳人选，我相信你可以促成双方的和平邦交关系。"

MOSS眼前一亮，仿佛看到了未来的路，一条他可以继续参与中校生命的道路。

"谢谢你，T'Pol指挥官，希望他能等着我。"

"我相信会的。"

「玉伦湖号」离开太阳系边疆时，刘培强压抑着悲伤，独自驾驶「飞天号」回到地球，降落在酒泉基地。他从未见过瓦肯飞船的巨大身形，也不知道趁他熟睡的时候，MOSS曾经以温暖的手掌，贴身感受他的心跳。当刘培强自己用手按着心口，感受重焕生机的跳动时，他能真切的感受到，MOSS曾经来过这里。

"我会等你，MOSS。"

地面中心惊讶地看着这艘失联的「幽灵船」，刘培强除了缺氧造成的心肺功能损害之外，身体并无大碍。各种痕迹发现，他应该有过濒临死亡的阶段，还接受过急救，无论如何，能够活着回来，已经是一个奇迹。

随后，让整个航天系统与科学界为之轰动的，是「飞天号」系统中发现的录音和公式。按照MOSS扩充的瓦肯语词典，外星语言学专家很快破译了录音的内容。

而这些公式，居然都是用人类熟悉的数学符号写成，甚至不需要翻译，科学家们一眼就能看出，瓦肯人是怎样利用超对称群和扰动项，优雅地解决了，他们从未触及的「子空间临界相变」问题。

就连一向清高自傲的丁仪，看到这样优美的扰动解法，也不得不感慨，对于四维子空间的结构，人类已有的理论物理知识，只摸到了皮毛，还远远没有触及其本质。

他恨不得能够立刻去拜访，这位在飞船摄像头里留下身影的瓦肯科学家，约他促膝长谈，看看这个科技水平远超人类的文明，是如何认识时空和宇宙的本性。

为此，他真的愿意，朝闻道，夕可死。

下一次曲速引擎飞船试航时间定在2087年，目标是造出能克服湍流效应的飞船，实现载人安全返航。还有4年时间，这是标准的航天员训练时长，可是丁仪的身体素质，还远远达不到入选航天员训练计划的要求，只能叹气。

哈曼骄傲地说，他想要继续航天员训练，四年后见证这个伟大的时刻。按照录音的说法，等人类足够强大，总有一天，瓦肯人会带着丁仪心中所敬仰的「道」，来地球传播先进的科学技术知识。

「飞天号」返航后，虽然比起一般人健康很多，刘培强还是感觉，身体素质大不如前，或许这辈子，都达不到航天员的标准了。但是他并不遗憾，能把航天生涯结束在胜利返航的飞船上，是他此生的愿望。

唯一觉得遗憾的，是那些逝去的船员们，把灵魂永远地留在了将来以「鸣沙山」命名的湍流地带。这片错综复杂，暗流涌动的无人区，即将因为一场战役，在人类历史里赫赫有名。

刘培强看着「飞天号」航天员的遗体火化，集体埋在敦煌旧址的冰原之下，在这个时代，也算是西出阳关，魂归大漠。

此后，因为身体原因，也因为航天事业后继有人，刘培强回到呼和浩特的CN-006航天基地，担任训练与技术顾问等二线职位。平日里在基地的医疗中心，做针对航天员的康复训练。他期待有一天，还能重返太空，虽然这一天，随着年华的老去，越发遥远。

刘培强记得，MOSS告诉他，别再冒险，等他回来，也一直担心着MOSS的命运。想到了「飞天号」上记录的对话，MOSS违背了舰队的规定，万一被发现了，会不会受到责罚？根据面部特征匹配，联合政府已经确定了MOSS的身份，将来瓦肯舰队来到地球，联合政府会不会以此要挟MOSS？

神奇的是，当刘培强陷入担忧，他时不时会感到一股安抚的力量，无声地告诉他，别担心，我很好。刘培强隐隐约约猜到，这是通过MOSS和他建立的精神链接传导过来的，而自己纷扰不宁的心绪，也会被这股力量抚平。

这样的体验，包括与MOSS建立精神链接的难忘的经历，他从未与别人提起。从事保密工作多年，刘培强早已从当年那个坦率直白的工程师，成长为藏得住事的项目领导。如今，即使是联合政府委派的专业心理分析师，也无法挖掘出这深藏在心的隐秘。

他一直等着和MOSS重逢，却从未想到，第二年，在医院里，等到了刘启。

回到地球后，因为曾经与地外文明近距离接触，刘培强又成了涉密人员。联合政府与军方高层多次找他谈话，利用各种可以称之为「人体实验」的医疗设备，扫描他的大脑与身体，企图找出地外文明的痕迹。

因为MOSS抹去了急救和施术的过程，人类无从得知，刘培强生命的延续，源于瓦肯星人转移katra这一古老的神秘咒语。现代仪器也探测不到，令刘培强无比珍重的，他们之间的精神链接。

刘培强与外界隔离的这段时间里，即使身居要职的符政委，也没法告诉他，刘启已经荣升少校职级，凭借自己的能力，加入CN-006的曲速引擎项目组，参与反物质装置的机械维修工作。

所以，一个黄金时代「春天」的下午，刘培强午休醒来后，看到自己的病床前，放了一盆精心设计的人造干花，甚至喷洒了水珠，看起来有几分生命气息。病房「窗户」的模拟屏上，也是春暖花开的和煦景象，整个房间顿时有了春日暖意。

多年未见的儿子，刘启，看到他醒来，进入了房门。刘培强登陆「飞天号」之前，把刘启在二院的近照贴身存放，他不会认错，这位身着制服的青年工程师，就是27年没有见面的儿子。

"爸……"

刘培强热泪盈眶，这个称呼，他等了27年。

在他加入涉密项目之后，刘培强与刘启一别十载，当年「木星危机」中，他们还会因为自己当年放弃刘启母亲的治疗而大吵。再往前那10年，对地通信总是被刘启掐断，MOSS和老马都知道，他们父子之间，基本上没有说过话。

虽然在照片里看到刘启长大成人，也听符政委说起过，刘启现在懂事了，堪当大任，刘培强对于和儿子在一起的回忆，永远停留在4岁之前的美好时光，和空间站那些艰难的日夜里。

如今，在儿子生命中缺席27年，终于有机会，可以让他们相认了。

"儿子，过来，让爸爸好好看看你。"

刘培强走下病床，刘启下意识地冲上前去搀扶他，才发现自己的父亲还像记忆中那样有力，加之医生也和他说起过，刘培强身体没有任何问题，只是因为涉密调查的需要，才住在基地医院，刘启才放心下来。

"我走的时候，你才那么小，现在，都快比爸爸还高了。"

刘培强捏住儿子的手臂，感受着和自己年轻时候一样坚实的肌肉，仿佛觉得自己逝去的青春岁月，在儿子身上，都找了回来。

"爸，其实我很早就知道你在六院，参与很危险的项目，我一直在努力，终于能够见到你了。"

刘启抱住不再年轻的父亲，多年的军旅生涯之后，他终于理解了刘培强当年的选择，心中不再有怨恨，只是感激还有机会重逢。

"原来你知道……对不起，当年没告诉你我还活着，是怕你再次伤心，你想见我，为什么不让你符伯伯特批你过来？"

"不，我想凭自己的努力，和您并肩。"

"好，真是个有志气的孩子，不愧是我刘培强的儿子。告诉爸爸，这些年你都做了些什么业绩。"

"我……刚毕业没多少年，在二院做的是曲速引擎维修，核心的研发技术都在六院，也是今年才刚刚评了少校，有资格调过来。"

"好，来了六院，就是项目组的一份子，爸爸好好给你讲讲，这人类最伟大的发明。"

"不，按照现在的技术，曲速引擎既伟大，又危险。听说您驾驶「飞天号」遭遇险情，差点回不来了。爸，你忍心再次让儿子留下终身遗憾吗？"

"爸爸不忍心，但是有些事，特别是最危险的那些事，你不做，我不做，也就没人去做了。我们都是军人，决定参军的时候，就该想明白这些。对不起，你还那么年轻，不应该让你去承受这些。"

"我要是不愿意承担这一切，也就不会来六院了。"

"好，我的好儿子真是长大了。"

刘培强这么说着，却有些不忍心，在他心里，始终有一块地方，不希望他生命中重要的人受到伤害，因此才希望，自己去承担危险，让亲人生活在安全的港湾里。

和刘启聊起这些年的经历与想法，他发现，刘启确实长大懂事了，不再像年轻时候那样叛逆，也理解了自己的无奈与愧疚。但他不愿意看到的是，也许是自己的言传身教，在漫长的军旅生涯之后，儿子变得有些认同自己，特别是牺牲奉献精神，和自己如出一辙，看到子承父业，让他既欣慰又担忧。

不知从何时开始，刘启来看他时，刘培强总是面带笑容，为自己儿子的成长而骄傲，对于工作中遇到的困难和问题，也耐心指导。而当刘启不在身边，每当夜深人静时，他还是被心中的烦忧困扰。

即使父子之间距离不再是万里之遥，也没有了从前那样的隔阂，听说刘启即将以机械工程师的身份加入下一艘曲速引擎载人飞船「友谊号」试航的时候，刘培强尊重他作为一个成年人的选择，却在暗地里忧心忡忡。

尽管人类已经发射了两艘无人飞船，按照MOSS留下的资料，解决了湍流扰动问题。载人曲速飞船技术毕竟刚刚起步，第一艘「飞天号」几乎全员丧生，「友谊号」前路如何，还不敢保证。

看着刘启离开的背影，刘培强心中，又陷入了矛盾和愧疚。他埋着头，想要理清楚思绪的时候，再次感到那股熟悉的力量，无声地安抚他。

这种感觉很熟悉，就像是曾经在空间站里，和刘启有过不愉快的对话后，MOSS笨拙地用机械臂，蹭蹭他的手臂。当时的MOSS似乎认为，这样做可以让人类开心一点。

在MOSS无声的陪伴下，刘培强的情绪归于平和，他想到了刚退休的黑伯，和老领导符政委，终于体会了身为军人与父亲，看到儿子上前线的心情。

他开始像年轻时候一样，夜以继日地研究「友谊号」飞船设计，特别是刘启参与的反物质存储器部分，更是反复钻研设计图纸，参与了三次地面试运行，提出改进意见，不放过每一个技术细节。因为身体缘故，他将无缘「友谊号」试航，只能用这种方式，为儿子保驾护航。

刘启看在眼里，心中理解父亲的担忧，却未曾说出口。他自己也从未告诉父亲，当他第二次知道父亲执行必死的任务时，失去至亲的恐惧压过了被抛弃的愤恨，才知道自己始终放不下对亲情的牵挂。

就这样，父子双方在心照不宣的默契里，彼此的关系回到了刘启生命最初的融洽状态，渡过了珍贵的的三年。

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 09 友谊序曲

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：「飞天号」到达太阳系后，瓦肯舰队离开，刘培强独自驾驶飞船返回地球。科学家根据MOSS留下的资料，解决了湍流扰动问题。刘培强因为身体原因退居二线，在航天六院和27年未见的儿子刘启相认。

本章剧情：2087年，「友谊号」按期发射，刘启担任机械工程师，一年之后随着飞船抵达奥特尔星云边界。MOSS以考察为由，在太阳系附近逗留，害怕刘培强再次冒险。「友谊号」返航过程中遇到险情，刘启为了更换反物质存储器，受到过量辐射，选择了太空葬。MOSS通过精神链接感应到刘培强的悲伤，驾驶「玉伦湖号」前往救援。

MOSS 温馨提示：刘启在本章差点牺牲了，放心，他会被救活的。这章也有一点点长，耐心食用哦。

太阳系奥特尔星云交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，引擎不规范，亲人两行泪。

===========================

第09章：友谊序曲

经过全球五大航天中心的通力合作，三年后，联合政府打造的「友谊号」终于按期试航，发射地点定在哈萨克斯坦境内的拜科努尔航天发射场，当年加加林登月的起点，其名「友谊号」，源于传唱已久的苏格兰民歌「友谊地久天长」。

刘培强作为中国的技术顾问，目送刘启登陆曲速飞船。和「飞天号」整体流线型造型不同，考虑子空间相变效应后，仿真结果表明，圆盘形结构更易进入稳定的子空间，不容易受湍流扰动的影响。因此，「友谊号」整体呈圆盘状，边缘楔形，左右各自有对称的喷射式引擎，核心的曲速引擎在船体中后部。

"爸，你看，这是属于我们时代的飞船，它多美。"

"刘启，以后的曲速飞船都会是这个造型。还记得你小时候，告诉过爸爸，你喜欢圆形。木星是圆的，天上的星星，看上去也是圆的。"

"你说我们这次可以遇见外星人吗？"

"爸爸有感觉，他们在天上，时刻注视着我们。至于能不能遇见，就看你们的运气了。"

承载着人类离开太阳系的期望，「友谊号」在柯伊伯带边缘进入曲速，依靠此时已经成熟的曲速自动驾驶技术穿越这片星体密集区，进入天体稀疏但是暗流汹涌的奥特尔星云。

根据MOSS留下的资料，「友谊号」加载的湍流抵消装置，已经经过了两次成功的试航。这艘曲速状态下最高可以达到1.5倍光速的飞船，在舰长的指挥下，以1.2倍光速，小心翼翼地航行在之前发射的探测器规划好的路线上。

刘培强的第六感其实没有错，就在「友谊号」避开「飞天号」陷身其中的湍流密集区，一天天远离尚且在太阳系盘旋的流浪地球时，「玉伦湖号」上的T'Pol已经被日复一日的「奥特尔星云」星域考察报告，弄的很不耐烦。

"目标星域检测到24颗彗星，其中轨迹为椭圆形的有18颗，矮行星密度324颗每天文单位，没有生命痕迹……MOSS，我很认可你的科学态度，可是你能告诉我这些研究有什么创新价值吗？"

"指挥官，奥特尔星云与太阳系形成历史有着渊源，可以称之为星系早期历史的活化石。与瓦肯星和半人马座alpha不同，太阳系是单恒星星系，有着稳定的星系生态，对这片星域的考察，能帮助我们更好地理解单恒星星系的形成过程……"

"可是你让我们围着太阳系转了快一年了，MOSS，我们必须回瓦肯星汇报这一轮考察的成果。"

"如果现在回去，奥特尔星云还有一个象限没有覆盖到，为了提高这次考察的边际收益，再等等……"

"MOSS，我直接地问你，你是想等到人类发展出曲速引擎技术再回去吗？"

"恐怕这不是我们能预测和控制的，T'Pol指挥官。"

MOSS虽然这么说，心中难免有些惊慌失措，就像久远之前的某个时刻，自己还是「领航员号」上的AI时，被某个运维工程师一针见血看穿目的一样。

"那怎么解释你利用飞船资源，反复扫描地球上几个航天基地？"

"跟踪当地文明的科技发展，也是星系考察的一个环节。"

"我只能说，瓦肯舰队已经下达命令，要求「玉伦湖号」尽快终止对太阳系的考察，回归母星待命"，T'Pol以不容拒绝的语气说道。

其实，她一个月前就收到了命令，也是想尽办法，才争取了一点时间，如今，不能再在太阳系耽搁下去了。

"抱歉，T'Pol指挥官。说到地球文明进展，上个月，在柯伊伯带边缘处检测到曲速引擎遗留的痕迹，因为时间久远，无法跟踪上子空间。据我推测，人类应该再次发射了曲速飞船。"

"说不定像上次探测到的一样，也是无人飞船呢？"

"至少应该寻找一下，如果这次考察能促成文明的接触，「玉伦湖号」将载入史册。"

MOSS心里担忧的是，刘培强会不会再次冒险，驾驶这样技术上不成熟的危险飞船。他希望通过精神链接，感应到刘培强的危险，也许以「玉伦湖号」的力量，还能提供救援。

"别抱太大期望，MOSS。不过我们可以估算下，看看那艘飞船大概会在哪里……嗯，MOSS，你做的「考察」不错，已经覆盖到很大一片区域了，你预计需要多久能把剩下的区域「考察」完？"

"剩余区域不大，预计三个月。"

"好的，我再试试争取时间。MOSS，你要想个合理的科研考察课题，不然我真的没法向舰队交代。"

"谢谢你，T'Pol指挥官。"

「友谊号」已经航行了一年，即将驶出奥特尔星云。在航程中，刘启有些失落地发现，想象中紧张刺激的曲速引擎飞船试航，其实和当年刘培强「领航员号」空间站日复一日的机械工程师工作也相差不大。他所在的工程组，每日例行检查反物质存储器状态，利用各种仪器记录衰变量，子空间稳定性，反物质流量等技术指标。

通过广域子空间量子通信系统，刘培强与刘启定期通话，虽然相隔越来越远，通信延迟不过数十秒。这一次，刘启更加珍惜每一次难得的通话，他理解了当年父亲对每次呼叫的期盼，把原来只有探测器才能传回的奥特尔星云天体图像，一张张给刘培强看。

一年当中，唯一一次险情，是在替换反物质存储器时，遇上了较大的湍流险情，幸好工程组抢修及时，三套湍流抵消装置同时开启，才避免了悲剧。

刘培强在地面中心仔细看过飞船传回的全部数据，虽然当时处理得万无一失，以资深机械工程师的直觉，他总觉得，考虑湍流效应之后，飞船的引擎整体设计，还有不成熟的地方。

一个月后，飞船抵达奥特尔星云边界，星体愈发稀疏，按照预定计划，「友谊号」即将在此脱离曲速，掉转船头，踏上归途。刘启利用轮班时间，再次和刘培强通话。

"爸，我们今天正式抵达奥特尔星云边界，「友谊号」抵达了无人去过的疆域。就像阿姆斯特朗说过的，迈出人类的一大步。"

"儿子，爸爸真的为你骄傲。"

"爸，我说过，以后会飞的比你远，我做到了。虽然还是机械工程师的身份，相信我，将来会有一天，我会驾驶自己的飞船，飞得比现在还要远。"

"刘启，爸爸相信你。上次的反物质存储器险情有结论了吗？"

"这次险情是没有及时开启备用湍流抵消装置导致的，已经开过全体总结会了。"

"可我总觉得哪里不对，刘启，爸爸虽然经验丰富，但是毕竟落后于时代。你让飞船的机械总工程师谢伯伯好好查查，湍流情况下，反物质存储器是否能稳定运行。"

"爸，放心，我们和地面中心都做过仿真，提前了预警时间。只要在预警之后及时开启全部湍流抵消装置，即使比当时强10倍，也能抵御。您知道的，那次险情遇到的湍流，已经逼近太阳系的理论最大值了。"

"不要大意，宇宙之中有太多未知的危险，特别作为机械工程师，整艘飞船的生命安全系于一身，更不能放松警惕。"

"这么多年来的教导，儿子记在心里。爸，这次通信要提前结束了，飞船即将脱离曲速状态，要求全体工程师到岗。"

"儿子，等等……这是最危险的阶段。「友谊号」湍流抵消装置的设计，没有考虑到两侧推进式引擎与中心曲速引擎的共鸣。你们不仅仅要关注湍流的强度，还要看频率分布。在飞船进入和脱离曲速的时候，会激活引擎本身的共鸣结构，在某些频率点上，湍流效应会被放大……针对这个问题，子空间频谱滤波器可以解决……"

"爸，等返航途中，您慢慢和总工程师讨论吧，儿子先过去了。"

话音将落，「友谊号」的脱离曲速广播，突然变成红色警报。

"刘启？刘启！刘启！"

刘培强揪心地听着熟悉而尖锐的鸣笛，却听不清刘启最后的告别。

"爸，出状况了，下次再聊……"

刘培强花了整整一个月时间，通宵达旦研究数据资料得出的结论是对的。虽然那时候仿真实验的精度并不足以验证他的猜想，但他以工程师的经验，摸对了大方向。

放到飞船的体量上，脱离曲速瞬间的子空间共鸣效应把引擎的湍流效应放大数百倍，即使是最为坚固重金属合金组成的反物质存储器，在运转过程中，也承受不住突如其来的内部应力。

舰长当机立断，关停曲速引擎，配合飞船的自动驾驶和预判系统，将「友谊号」开往奥特尔星云中已知的安全地带，两侧推进式引擎也急剧减速。

由于曲速引擎控制器的机械结构被应力扭曲，附近机械臂也被损坏，必须派遣工程师，前往这片辐射泄漏尚未清理的区域，尽快替换反物质存储器。否则，一旦曲速引擎发生爆炸，将是船毁人亡的悲剧。

谢总工带领刘启所在机械分队，全员穿好防辐射服，准备进入核心引擎所在区间。受瞬间爆发的辐射和高温影响，里面已经再无活人。等到清理装置勉强显示黄灯，机械分队各自在自己的岗位上，检查和抢修。

刘启隔很远，看到一个人影朝着走廊尽头封闭的轮机室跑去，他立刻会意，大步跟了上去。

"谢总工，我去更换存储器，您别过去，我爸还等着和您讨论引擎设计缺陷。"

临近高温高辐射的轮机室，防护服恒温装置即将失效时，刘启拉住总工程师，向前走去。

"刘启，回来。"

"我知道怎么做，带着其他人退出去，现在还来得及。没有我，飞船可以返航，可是没有您不行。"

"前面是辐射最严重的地方，你会……"

"如果我不去，别人就会牺牲。"

刘启推开身边的长辈，打开隔离舱门，冲进轮机室，将源源不断产生辐射泄漏的反物质存储器取出，替换为备用装置，然后将废弃的存储器送入辐射隔离舱，通过手工应急系统弹射往外太空，飞往远离船体的区域。

辐射源消失后，轮机室的清理装置终于起了作用。为了避免辐射泄漏，刘启隔着不甚清晰的防护服通话系统，一再要求不要打开舱门。终于，15分钟后，轮机室辐射清理干净，机械组在玻璃舱门外，看着刘启露出了最后的微笑。

他们都听不见刘启的心声："爸，儿子终于和你一样，做了一次拯救大多数人的英雄……"

机械组进入轮机室，更换备用曲速引擎。医护组用担架将刘启抬到医疗隔离舱，身着防护服，训练有素的辐射治疗师对刘启进行手术，救治放射性伤害。历经几轮血液透析之后，刘启体内的辐射水平渐渐降下来。

可他承受的辐射量，已经远远超过了飞船医疗设备所能处理的范围。按照病例资料，他应该活不过一星期，会在内脏出血中，以万分痛苦的方式死去。

"不……我不要看着自己……被辐射腐蚀……太残忍……"

说不出话的刘启借助手写屏幕，艰难地表达着自己的意思。

谢总工握住他的手，说："孩子，对不起……"

他曾经是刘培强的直接下属，看着这个年轻的孩子，心中难免有些愧对他的父亲。

"我想……和大家一起太空葬……像爸爸一样，翱翔……"

年迈的总工程师不忍心告诉他，当刘培强从广域通信里听到这个消息，是如何掩面哭泣。

按照刘培强提议的方案，飞船修正了子空间共鸣效应，幸亏有刘启的无畏精神，「友谊号」换上了备用曲速引擎，重新朝着家的方向前进。

平安回家的代价，是一个经历过数次波折的家庭，再次支离破碎。

"不，你还年轻，不要急着结束自己的生命，你可以选择深度冬眠，可以暂缓新陈代谢，如果到地球还有生命体征，可以试试地面更加先进的仪器。"

主治医师劝这位年轻人，不要轻易放弃生命。

"我不要这样度过下半生……我想把生命结束在宇宙之中，而不是医院里……"

想到无休止的血液透析与化疗，刘启想，生命终止在此刻也不错。

他恢复了一丝对手臂的控制力，更加熟练地书写着："能不能把休眠舱发射向太空……等我看够了星星，就永远休息……"

总工程师与主治医师一起惊讶了，虽然这是个可行的方案，在人类航天史上，第一次有人这么提议。在死亡不可避免的情况下，最后看一眼群星，然后漂泊在茫茫宇宙中，不失为一种归宿。

他们一起点头同意，默默为这位勇敢的青年工程师肃穆致敬。医护组为刘启进行了各种神经麻痹治疗，让他不要感受太多痛苦。在签署知情同意书后，刘启进入休眠舱，带着这次事故中牺牲的工程师们的骨灰，进入太空葬的发射轨道。

应刘启要求，临行前，利用「友谊号」的广域通信，与刘培强接通了最后一次通话。哈曼有些愧疚地看着刘启，他答应过刘培强，在飞船上好好照顾这孩子，但是危机时刻，每个岗位都很重要，他也不敢轻易擅离职守。

"爸……"

刘启的嗓子刚刚恢复，发声还很困难，飞船特地为他接通了语音合成装置，能够根据模糊不清的语音，以及刘启的手指比划，猜测出他想说什么。刘培强听到的，既有原本传过来的的声音，也有地面合成的清晰语音。

无论如何嘶哑，这一声呼唤，刘培强不会听错。

听闻刘启的决定，他已经流干了泪，带着哭腔回应道："儿子……"

"抱歉，儿子不能回去了，以后，就像爸爸曾经说过的，天上的星星，有一颗会是我……"

借助着合成语音，刘启说出了从进入轮机室一刻就开始，冥思苦想的告别台词。躺在病床上时，他回顾了自己与父亲充满悲欢离合的三十年。

曾经的不解，怨恨，随着时间与阅历，逐渐淡去，记忆中留下的，只有浓浓的亲情。他终于理解了，当初父亲选择离开自己，前往「领航员号」空间站时，已经隐隐约约认定，从「流浪地球」计划开始的那一天起，就回不去了。

"爸爸多希望可以代替你……是爸爸的错，没有早点劝你……"

刘培强后悔没有劝住刘启，他选择尊重儿子作为一个成熟男人的选择，就应当准备好承受后果，但最不幸的事真的发生了，才感到无法面对。

"不，是我的选择……这一次，我也成了拯救大多数人的英雄，虽然不是拯救地球，但是，也做得不错……"

"爸爸不希望你拯救谁，爸爸只希望你平安回来。"

刘培强才发现，这句话，迟到了整整三年。他应当在最开始的时候，就这么告诉他，爸爸一如既往地，只希望你平安活着。

"对不起……儿子实在没力气说话了……爸，保重……"

"刘启！回来，爸爸不能没有你！"

刘启切断了通信。

这一次，不再是因为年少的叛逆，而是因为辐射造成的内出血让他浑身难受，即使注射过麻痹针剂，也能感受到瘙痒席卷全身，仿佛万蚁噬心。呕吐感也阵阵袭来，刘启很久没有进食，只能干呕，他无论如何，也不愿意父亲了解自己承受的痛苦。

医疗组发现情况不对，迅速打开休眠仓，进行了另一番急救。手术稳定内出血后，刘启醒来，请求不要再浪费医疗资源，只要让他走得不那么痛苦，最后看一眼群星，就心满意足了。

遵从他的意愿，休眠仓载着刘启，选了一个安全的方向，飞往无尽的太空，那片无人涉足之地。

刘培强不知道为什么，想到了MOSS，仿佛他已经习惯了，在这样的时刻，应该有谁，默默在身边陪伴。顺着这样的想法，似乎巨大的悲痛也开始渐渐缓和，似乎有个声音，隔着遥远的距离，在心里默默告诉他，MOSS一直在这里陪着中校。

准备离开太阳系的「玉伦湖号」上，MOSS又感到了熟悉的悲伤。他知道，这来自他与刘培强之间的精神链接。这样的强度，应该是超出承受范围的，永远失去亲人的痛苦。里面掺杂着人世间所有的深沉的负面情感：悲痛，悔恨，不甘，思念……

他很熟悉，就像是刘培强无数次看着日渐泛黄的照片，思念逝去的妻子那样，深沉的悲伤与愧疚。

MOSS试图用T'Lar教他的术法，和以前一样，分担这份情感，洪水般的悲哀滔滔不绝地涌来，对于以理性著称，长期克制情感的瓦肯星人而言，并不容易承受。

"MOSS，你怎么了，需要休息吗？"

T'Pol注意到MOSS的反常，准备呼叫医疗组。

"不用……应该是精神链接传导过来的……"

"舰桥呼叫医疗组，过来看看MOSS的情况。Sarek，你代替首席科学官的岗位。MOSS，你看起来需要医疗帮助。"

"不用，只是精神链接……"

"T'Lar也真是的，她教你这些术法的时候没有使用指南吗？"

刚刚赶到的Sheryl抱怨着这些不遵从科学方式的古老术法，用仪器进行了检查。似乎只是突然的情绪波动，并没有别的问题，于是注射了少量镇静剂，让MOSS平静下来。

"MOSS，别再用这些术法了，T'Lar应该告诉过你，瓦肯星的术法都是针对具有心灵感应的，懂得控制情绪的瓦肯星人。与外星种族建立精神链接会如何，并没有太多医学案例可以参考。"

Sheryl严肃地告诫。

"特别是人类，我听曾祖母说起过，他们的情绪世界非常不稳定。作为「玉伦湖号」的舰长，我也发现，自从和那位人类航天员建立精神链接后，MOSS，你的情绪反应比以前多了。"

T'Pol也说出了自己的观察。

MOSS不得不承认，这是事实。

但在他心中，从很久以前，就一直希望刘培强远离悲伤与烦恼，过上平静开心的生活，如果能以这种方式继续为他遮风避雨，出现情绪波动这点代价，在他看来，是微不足道的。

但是对于瓦肯星人来说，大部分时候，只有当情绪稳定，理性的大脑开始运作，才能发挥最大的才能，特别是星舰科学家这一职位。

当MOSS镇定下来，不再受对方情绪干扰之后，他避开刘培强剧烈起伏的情绪，以思维的探针，感应究竟发生了什么事。虽然这种方式并不是逻辑推演，当MOSS沉静下来，一个结论浮现在脑海，是一个坐标，扰动刘培强情绪的，宇宙中的一个坐标。

"T'Pol指挥官，感谢您的建议。我知道情感扰动的来源了，有一艘载人曲速飞船，在奥特尔星云边界，遇到了麻烦，请求过去看看。"

"距离近吗？可以先扫描下航迹。"

"抱歉，飞船在探测器范围之外，需要进入曲速状态过去。现在我只能感应到坐标位置，到了那附近，也许会有发现。"

MOSS回到首席科学家的位置，设定了航线，向着刘启的休眠舱，飞驰而去。

他并不知道，「友谊号」全体船员，以及拜科努尔航天基地，都在目送这个英勇青年，缓缓飘向无尽太空。内脏出血的痛苦再次发作，刘启带着眷恋，最后看了一眼群星，启动了休眠程序。

就在小小的舱体即将离开视野的时候，地球人惊讶地发现，一艘身型超过「友谊号」数倍的圆盘型飞船，优雅地出现在视野中。下一刻，以人类科技做不到的精确程度，截获了飘向太空的休眠舱。

「友谊号」舰长最先从震惊中回过神来，他惊叹于对方船体边缘处微微流线型的优美造型，也为人类可以在太空中与之对话，感到自豪。他下令开启脉冲引擎，缓慢地，驶向人类与地外文明首次接触的，历史性的时刻。

# 【莫强求】2088太空漫游 10 首次接触（完）

cp：《流浪地球》电影中的 AI MOSS x 宇航员刘培强

前情提要：2087年，「友谊号」按期发射，刘启担任机械工程师，一年之后随着飞船抵达奥特尔星云边界。MOSS以考察为由，在太阳系附近逗留，害怕刘培强再次冒险。「友谊号」返航过程中遇到险情，刘启为了更换反物质存储器，受到过量辐射，选择了太空葬。MOSS通过精神链接感应到刘培强的悲伤，驾驶「玉伦湖号」前往救援。

本章剧情：2088年，返航的「友谊号」与瓦肯星人首次接触，刘培强见到刘启的休眠舱，失声哭泣，MOSS感应到他的悲伤，从联合政府会议中抽身去安慰刘培强。时隔14年，MOSS终于有机会，以温暖的躯体触碰喜欢的人。

MOSS 温馨提示：相隔14年，MOSS终于和他的中校有了首次接触，这一次，也是人类和外星文明的首次接触，到这里，本篇的故事就完结啦，也许还会有个莫强求同框的小番外～感谢食用～

刘启本章还是休眠呢，三人世界要到下一个故事了。

这章稍短，敬请期待2098太空漫游，地球在瓦肯星人的帮助下，回归太阳系，重返黄金时代。MOSS与刘培强历经艰难险阻，终于在一起了。HAL会再次登场捣乱哦，不过MOSS和中校不会让他得逞的～

太阳系奥特尔星云交通委提醒您：航线千万条，安全第一条，抢修靠人力，亲人两行泪。

===========================

第10章：首次接触（完）

早在「玉伦湖号」现身之前，这艘瓦肯星舰已经脱离曲速，MOSS已经带领科学组对「友谊号」结构进行扫描，确认这艘载人曲速飞船可以安全航行。T'Pol与瓦肯最高指挥部讨论后，终于下达了与人类正式接触的指令。

就这样，融科技与美学于一体的庞然大物出现在人类视野中，双方通信建立后，舰长T'Pol与全体舰桥成员，将瓦肯星人代表和平的问候「Live long and prosper」，投影在「友谊号」屏幕上。

舰长带领来自地球5个不同国家的船员，以不同的语言，向人类期盼已久的外星友人表达问候："太阳系欢迎你。"

在联合政府的指示下，「友谊号」登陆「玉伦湖号」，停在的一个大型停泊舱里，后者以曲速5的速度，疾驰飞向地球。

拜科努尔航天基地清理出一大片空地，才勉强容纳下这艘外星飞船的身形。联合政府首脑，外交官和高级智囊团已经连夜赶到，附近军队驻扎，防止叛军偷袭。

沿着放下的斜坡，「玉伦湖号」舰桥指挥官，在「友谊号」舰长大副的陪同下，来到这个冰封星球，与联合政府领袖们会面。T'Pol张开防护服手指，这是标准的瓦肯人问候姿势，向人类问候："生生不息，繁荣昌盛。"

联合政府领袖已经通过顾问团了解了瓦肯文化，也用相同的方式致以问候。在军队的护送下，「玉伦湖号」指挥官和联合政府领袖一起，来到拜科努尔军区地下城的秘密办公地点，这是两个差异巨大的文明，第一次对话。

「玉伦湖号」语言官Cylia担任翻译，考察太阳系期间，Cylia学过几年英文，沟通还算顺畅。遇到不确定的地方，MOSS负责提供参考意见。

刘培强也来到了军区地下城，但不是联合政府所在区域，而是双方航天员会谈的地方。他悲痛万分地看着刘启在休眠舱中沉睡，生命体征只有略微起伏，作为一个父亲，知道自己儿子还活着，已经万分庆幸。

但刘培强清楚核辐射对人体的后遗症。他不敢去想象，刘启醒来后，会面临怎样的生活。他理解，刘启是不愿意承受一次次化疗与透析的痛苦，才会选择这样一种方式，去结束自己的生命。他愿意陪伴刘启承受一切痛苦，也做好了白发人送黑发人的准备，可唯独不能亲身代替他。

一个人永远无法代替另一个人承受苦难，是人存在于世的最本质的孤独。

看着休眠中的刘启平稳的生命体征，他甚至希望儿子就这样沉睡下去，就像自己曾经在「领航员号」空间站里休眠一样，等待未来医学发达了，可以毫无痛苦地治疗辐射后遗症。

无论如何，曾经的父子二人融洽生活，是一去不复返了。看四下无人，刘培强忍不住，坐在地上，抱着休眠舱的一个角落低声哭泣。

这时，他感觉一个非常熟悉的怀抱，轻轻环住了他。其实，在他的生命中，从来没有人这样，小心翼翼地用手臂搭在肩上，仿佛对待一件易碎品那样，不敢用力。

但这感觉如此熟悉，让他想起「领航员号」空间站上，那些原本机械臂与摄像头，那同样不露痕迹的关怀。不同的是，此时此刻，曾经冰冷的机械装置，有了人体的温度。

"MOSS？"

来不及拭去泪痕的刘培强看到了，这么多年来他一直怀念的那个小生命。这是感应到刘培强的伤心，从联合政府首脑会议中抽身而出的MOSS。

时光流逝，相比VR眼镜里青春永驻的青年人，还是有几分岁月的痕迹。这一切都无比鲜活地证明，这些年来，MOSS在他看不见的地方，好好地活着，在历练中成长。

MOSS将刘培强扶起，安慰道："是我，刘培强中校。MOSS回来了。别担心，在「玉伦湖号」上，瓦肯医生已经处理过刘启的伤情了，他体内的变异细胞已经更替完毕。只是注射的辐射清理药物需要一段时间慢慢起作用，所以需要在休眠舱里休息一段时间。MOSS已经联系瓦肯母星，双方建交后，马上会有专业的医疗团队过来支援地球。"

刘培强看到了MOSS的笑容，比VR眼镜中的虚拟形象真实生动，让他忍不住去触碰这副有了温度的身躯，完全忘了之前偶遇瓦肯科学家 Sarek 时，和对方握手，吓到了那位青年人。

当时，对方尴尬而不失礼貌地抽出手之后，通过憋足的瓦肯语同声传译机解释道，因为瓦肯星人触觉敏锐，皮肤接触是一种非常亲密的行为，双指接触，相当于地球文化里的亲吻。

刘培强握着MOSS的双手，感受着真实的温度，MOSS完全不反感，反而很开心的样子。还在「领航员号」上时，MOSS就喜欢刘培强触碰他的机械臂，哪怕是出于机械维修的需要，或者是伸过去蹭蹭时，被对方无意识地推开。

那时，带着温度的人体触碰机械装置的「感觉」，对于当时的MOSS来说，是一种很新鲜的体验。如今，他终于可以毫无顾忌地，以人类熟悉的方式，触碰与拥抱自己心中喜欢的人。

"MOSS，真的是你？"

刘培强看着MOSS，虽然在「飞天号」的梦境中见过，毕竟那是虚幻的世界，亲眼所见，他才有种真实的感觉。

"是的，中校还记不记得「领航员号」的那个空间站AI？"

"MOSS，我一直记得，我答应过，不会忘记你的。"

"谢谢你，可是抱歉……MOSS不记得从前的事了，只记得中校模糊的影子，和一些记忆的片段……"

看着对方深红色的虹膜，透过精神链接，刘培强读到了MOSS的心声，只是一个瓦肯语单词，「T'hy'la」，不需要同声传译，这样深沉的词汇也无法翻译，刘培强透过记忆中MOSS为他做的一切，明白了这个单词的含义。

他窥探到了MOSS心中的隐秘，这部分瓦肯人很难开口表达，那就是：「中校，你是MOSS生命中，最重要的人。」

不需要言说，他仿佛听到了多年来一直回荡在MOSS心中的，自己的心跳声，感受到MOSS对它的珍重与喜爱。这个平稳有力的心跳声，如今就在眼前，就在自己胸口。

"MOSS，我们共同经历过的一切，都在我的记忆里。今后你想知道什么，我都告诉你。"

MOSS带着孩童般的好奇打量着刘培强，表情仿佛在说：「MOSS从前，是什么样子的呢？」

刘培强忽然有些失落地移开目光，从知道MOSS在另一个星球活着的那一刻，他就为这个曾经束缚在机械设备里的小生命重获自由，感到由衷的开心。

在他眼里，曾经的MOSS，是作为联合政府的决策机器开发的，孤独地徘徊在宇宙中，有时候不得不作出冷酷无情的决策。

如今，MOSS因为他的渊博学识，受到瓦肯星人敬仰，还有「玉伦湖号」宛如大家庭的同事扶持，以首席科学家的身份，在太空中遨游，探索未知的疆域。

他希望MOSS永远是这个样子，那些过去的事，忘了或许更好。

刘培强不知道，在他黯然神伤的时候，MOSS透过接触后愈发强烈的精神链接，也读懂了他的心意。

"MOSS和指挥官说过了，会以临时大使的身份，留在地球。中校一定要告诉MOSS，那些从前的故事。"

"放心，我老了之前，会都告诉你的。MOSS，瓦肯政府派遣正式的大使过来之后，你有什么打算？"

"我想……一直在大使馆工作，促成双方的和平关系，最好能让瓦肯政府援助地球。"

"其实人类从很久之前，就在等这一天。虽说一开始只是个虚幻的故事，后来信的人越来越多，民间已经有团体，把瓦肯人当成地球的救世主了。"

MOSS神色间有片刻的闪烁不定，才说："不，瓦肯星人只是早一些发展科技，并不是救世主。"

"可是在地球人眼里，你们就是拯救这个文明的上帝。对瓦肯人的态度，政府与民间都有分歧，这些事，你慢慢会体会到的。"

刘培强说完，才想到自己真是多此一举。MOSS曾经为联合政府决策提供参考意见，自己何必去提醒他应该如何。可是不知为何，见到MOSS那在人类的标准看来泛着单纯的眼神，又想用自己的人生阅历，去为他遮挡风雨。

"MOSS，原来你在这里。看护病人不是Sheryl医护组的职责吗？快去联合政府那边看看，Cylia和地球翻译官，遇到了一些歧义。"

Sarek受T'Pol之托寻找MOSS，一路小跑，好不容易才找到。

"抱歉，临时有事离开了，我马上去帮助Cylia。"

"MOSS，原来你……"

刘培强内心有些惊讶，MOSS居然从如此重要的首脑会议上抽身，就为了过来安慰自己。

"别担心，Cylia是负责翻译的语言官，我只是去帮忙。"

"我没事，快去"，刘培强拍拍MOSS，有些严肃地说："下次别这样了。"

"记住了，刘培强中校。"

"抱歉，MOSS要和我一起过去了，下次再聊，刘培强……中将。"

Sarek 有些糊涂，勉强才想起这位人类航天工程师的职级。

他并不知道，在MOSS与刘培强共同的世界里，那个记忆中的人，永远是他的「刘培强中校」。

带着对首次触碰到心中喜欢之人的留恋，MOSS离开了刘培强。

刘培强目送MOSS离开，看到MOSS在人群中有了自己的位置，不再是孤单的机器，心中升起由衷的欢喜。

刘启依旧沉睡，但是刘培强相信MOSS的话，治疗刘启的医生，拯救地球的瓦肯星人，很快就会到来。

经历了艰难险阻，曲速引擎项目，终于以一种意想不到的方式，为濒临绝境的流浪地球，带来了希望的火种。

（完）


End file.
